Night Fire
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: Zakara meets Killua Zoldyck when she first leaves her isolated Island, and decides to join him on his journey to the Hunter Exam. Becoming close friends with Killua and Gon, annoying Leorio and understanding Kurapika, Zakara wonders what she should do, having no blood family left and no where to go. Does she stick with her friends, or does someone want to take her away? Killua/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Fans and Viewers of Hunter x Hunter fanatics, this is my first hunter x hunter story and I hope you enjoy._**

**_I warn you about my habit of using big wordings and strange way of formal writing, despite my attempts at stopping it. I use the words inform, despite, apparently and a whole mess of words._**

**_But yes, this Fanfic will be following the 2011 anime, so it will be long chapters and a lot of them. _**

**_0000000000000000000 (Ep 1-4)_**

Ghostly flames coated my body, moving like mist and flickering like fire. My midnight blue eyes scanned the foreign area and people, noting the different features on each individual's faces. How long had it been since she last saw people? _Three years_, I thought, remembering my isolated home. The flames surrounding me vanished into the air, allowing others to see me.

My eyes locked with cold blues, the boy stopping too study me as I was doing to him. His hair was a fluffy white, his expression lined with curiosity as he seemed too wait for me to do something. I smiled and jogged over to him, feeling my black hair curl over my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, looking up at him. The boy smirked at my short stature and smiled with a cat's curiosity.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Hunters Exam?" At my blank expression, he continued. "It tests your strength and opens access to information around the world, not to mention money." He shrugged casually, watching my reactions. "I'm just going to see if it's any fun."

Humming, I swayed on my feet and thought about it. "Can I go too?" I asked, grabbing his arm. First touch from others in years, first speaking to other people in years, first time being around so many people in years, I felt almost overwhelmed.

The boy seemed surprised at my reaction and smirked with a shrug of his shoulders. He started walking away, apparently not bothered by my hold. I grinned and followed him, wanting him to share the fun of the Exam. "I'm Zakara Yorunohi, kitty!"

His eyebrow raised in amusement, not speaking for a few minutes. His sharp eyes looked away, and he put his hands in his pockets.

"Killua."

I grinned.

**_OoO_**

Six men smirked at us, laughing to each other about what good luck they had. I mean, two twelve year olds walking alone at night were the perfect target.

If they were anyone but us…

It had been two weeks since I meet Killua, who now was getting used to being around me, and we had been taking our time since the Exam was in a few days, where's we are near the location of the testing.

Killua frowned at the men, before glancing at me. One of the men reached out for me with a perverted smile, but his movement was stilled when Killua's arm flashed up and blood splattered over the cement. The man cried out in horror, clutching the stub where his arm used to be seconds ago. Killua's eyes darkened and intense with bloodlust.

I realized then that we were more alike than I thought.

Natural born Killers

Where Killua attacked with such skill and was devoid of emotion, I swiftly moved to the side and decapitated two of the men with a flick of my wrist, ghostly fire blooming over their bodies. Killua stared at me in shock, surprised that such an innocent looking girl just killed two people with barely a glance.

I blocked an attack from hitting Killua, startling him yet again and stabbed my arm through the chest of my foe. Killua dispatched the rest of them, and turned to me, where white flames washed the blood from my arm.

"Killua!" I yelled happily, running to him and hugging him around the neck. He froze, hesitantly holding me too him.

"Why did you- What did-" Killua paused, pushing me back to stare at my face. "Who made you into a…" I understood what he tried to say, and hugged him again, basking in human warmth. Killua went silent, and started walking away from the corpses with me still latched onto him. I huddled to him like a koala, my ghostly fire washing blood from his face and hands.

"I'm a war orphan, Killua." Killua leaned against a tree, still supporting my weight without a bit of effort. I felt Killua nod against my neck, Killua sat down and closed his eyes without another word. I reach up and pet his hair gently, entwining my fingers into his fluffy hair.

I felt myself fall asleep in that split second, leaning against Killua.

We both knew what I meant.

**_OoO_**

Killua helped me pin the number on my shirt, as I had no experience and kept stabbing myself with the needle. Killua snickered at my helplessness, far by now used to me. Killua and I ignored all the contestants in the Hunter Exam, chuckling behind our hands when they looked down at us.

A guy named Tonpa introduced himself and gave us poisoned soda. Killua caught my gesture and we drank it together, sighing contentedly. I grinned and crushed the can in my fist, handing it back to Tonpa, who glanced between the two of us in confusion. He hurried away like a scared mouse in the presence of two lions.

Killua smirked at me and stated, "Immune to poisons?" I nodded, feeling him ruffle my already messy hair. I countered by petting his hair, ignoring looks from others when I stepped closer to him.

Killua responded to my petting by slightly purring and reaching for my hand to try to make me stop. I moved my hand before he could and he just shrugged and allowed me to continue. Killua suddenly looked up when Tonpa left the three new arrivals, and grabbed my wrist to follow.

"Hey, Tonpa-san!" Killua waved with a grin on his face. "Could I have more of that juice? Must be my nerves, I'm really thirsty." Killua said and scratched the back of his fluffy hair. I smiled and nodded, both of us knowing it was poisoned, but are immune to almost every known poison. Tonpa looked back in shock, slightly uncomfortable.

"Eh? Oh, sure…" Killua and I walked up to him, taking the poisoned drink and gulping it down in unison. I sighed and smiled, whipping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Worried? I'll be fine. I've trained. Poisons won't affect me." Killua smirked and I copied, amused at how he must've been trained somewhat similar to me in the past. Killua and I walked off, snickering at Tonpa for being an idiot.

A weird bell sound made us both pause, as the wall in front of us opened to reveal a man with purple hair and a black mustache with no mouth. "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" He announced.

Killua put his hands in his pockets with a bored expression, nudging me with his elbow. I smiled at him and pointed to my twin black Ronin swords on my back and the brass knuckle knifes on my belt. Killua smirked and tried them out, curiously eyeing me for where I had gotten them without him noticing. I smiled innocently, shrugging and grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"A final Caution, if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or dead." I nodded; this could prove to be interesting. "Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." No one moved. Everyone held a solemn expression other than Killua, me, the three new comers and a guy dressed like a clown.

"Very well, all 405 applicants will participate in Phase one." The proctor spun around and started walking away weirdly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Killua, who just shrugged and started walking after him. All the people in the room followed him together, when he suddenly started going faster, picking up the pace.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase one examiner." He introduced, "I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase." I heard someone ask about the first phase and Satotz answered, "It has already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's first Phase."

Killua jumped onto his skateboard, sticking his tongue out at me childishly. I wacked him in the back of the head and grinned, and he returned the grin. Time passed fairly quickly as I jogged beside Killua, ghostly fire following in my wake and surrounding my calf and heel. Killua studied the flames as he rode on his skateboard, before finally asking me.

"Why are you always on fire (No pun intended)?" Killua rose a thin eyebrow, making me chuckle with amusement. He's been curious about that since the day I met him.

"Old family trait." I responded shortly, perfectly suited for running for four days straight. Killua nodded to the answer, apparently satisfied. I glanced behind me at a few applicants who had collapsed, and tilted my head in confusion, was this supposed to be hard?

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" An old man in a suit yelled, a vein pulsing on his forehead as he shook his fist at Killua.

"Hmm?" Killua hummed in response, looking at him.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" He yelled, making me and Killua look over our shoulders at him.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked casually.

"Why are you using a skateboard?" He pointed at Killua furiously. "That's cheating!" I tilted my head in confusion and asked him,

"Is it against the rules?" He fumed and Killua smirked at me. Looking back at the man, Killua asked, "Why?"

The man practically was ready for a heart attack, clenching his fist and glaring at Killua. "This is an endurance test!" I blinked rapidly, it was?

"No it isn't." The boy in green from before denied. The man got in his face and yelled, "Gon, what are you saying?" Gon looked as innocent as before, answered without noticing his friends' anger.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon said, and I nodded. So I was right, mean old man for trying to trick me.

"Whose side are you on, eh?" The old man yelled. Killua curiosity of the best of him, and he decreased his speed to reach back at Gon.

"Hey, how old are you?" Killua asked.

"I'm twelve years old." Killua glanced at me, only to find me sleep jogging. Killua and Gon sweetdroped and Killua hit the back of my neck, waking me up and repeating the question.

"I turned twelve a month ago." I answered his question. Killua hummed, and kicked the back of his board, making it fly into the air before he caught it and began running with us.

"Guess I'll run too." Killua sung with his eyes closed. Gon smiled in awe, running to the other side of Killua.

"Wow! That was cool!" Gon grinned excitedly.

"I'm Killua, This is Zakara." He introduced himself and me, as I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake.

"I'm Gon!" Gon said cheerfully, giving me a childish smile, that I returned tiredly. Killua glanced at me, before looking straight ahead.

"Try to stay awake will you? Always falling asleep in the weirdest places…" Killua muttered the last thing to himself, looking back at me in the corner of his eye as Gon blinked with innocent confusion. I pouted at him, unconsciously closing my eyes and falling asleep again.

Killua's eye twitched when he realized she was asleep again, Gon and the old man just sweetdroped. Gon poked her in the side, jumping in surprise when his hand caught on fire, white ghostly fire. Gon waved his hand around in panic, while Killua rolled his eyes and grabbed Gon's hand.

Gon and the old man watched in awe as the fire twitched and trailed onto Killua instead. Killua let go of Gon to stare at the ghostly fire.

"What was that!?" The old man exclaimed loudly, making Killua glance at Zakara, who didn't even twitch.

"Zakara has the tendency to catch things on fire when she's sleeping. It won't hurt me though, 'cause I know her." Killua explained, showing his hand as the flames vanished a second later.

"Oh, okay." Gon said, completely satisfied. Apparently, the old man wasn't-

"TENDENCY?! You call catching people on fire a tendency?!" He yelled furiously, pointing at the girl. Killua's hand twitched, but ignored him.

"That's what he said, Leorio." Gon said, nervously trying to make peace. Leorio started yelling at Gon again, who merely laughed and proved his statements wrong.

Killua sighed, placing a hand on Zakara's lower back and urging her to go a bit faster. She did so without waking up, making Killua roll his eyes. He felt his face warm when he remembered her falling asleep on him all those times in the few weeks he's known her. Gon caught his attention and distracted Killua again.

**_OoO_**

It's been about four hours since we began running, the old man Leorio was huffing and puffing already and the Blondie seemed somewhat annoyed and impatient with having to run all this way. Gon was still cheerful as can be and Killua was bored as hell, other than the times when Gon distracted him.

Killua turned to Zakara, who he allowed to sleep for the past two hours. She didn't look bothered in her sleep, and she followed by Killua using him as a trail maker, to make sure she doesn't fall out of place in the line while she was sleeping. Killua faintly wondered how she could run while sleeping the whole time. In fact, Killua remembers seeing her asleep when she was eating or combing her hair. Killua sweetdroped at the memories, smiling slightly to his sleeping companion.

Killua and Gon looked back as Leorio stopped, panting and putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Zakara stopped running beside him, completely asleep but turned her head in Leorio's direction as if sensing his fatigue.

"Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua said to Gon, blankly staring at Leorio. Gon didn't say anything but watched his friend.

"Screw that!" Leorio growled out and shot forward with a burst of energy. "I'm gonna become a Hunter!" He yelled, "Damn it all!" He shot past us in a burst of wind, whipping Zakara's hair around her, though it flicked with white flames before settling.

Gon smiled happily at his friend and swung his fishing net and caught Leorio's suitcase, pulling it into his arms. Killua watched curiously, noticing that Zakara woke in time to see it. Her dark eyes shinned and she hummed in awe.

"Cool!" Killua and Zakara said in unison, grinning to each other and then to Gon. The three of them started jogging after the other applicants again when Killua spoke out, "Let me try that out later, your sword too, Zakara." Gon and I smiled.

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon asked.

"If you let me play with your hair later." Gon blinked at me before laughing, with Killua and me joining a second later.

**_OoO_**

The examiners picked up the pace, much to some of the others annoyance, but to my amusement as I heard the people in front complain. Killua looked to Gon and me and asked us, "Zakara, Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?"

"Sure." Gon and I replied together. "The loser has to buy us dinner." Gon said cheerfully.

"Okay, you're on!"

"Ready… Go!" Gon, Killua and I shot forward, accelerating our speed. We caught up to the Blondie and the old man and Gon smiled at them, the Blondie glancing at me. I had heard him talking about why the Kuruta clan was wanted for, I understood why he felt the need for revenge. But I knew my clan had gotten their revenge long ago, and it was a bonus that they managed to keep our race alive through me.

The Blondie seemed to realize the knowing look in my eyes, and nodded to me. I returned the nod as Gon spoke.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon said cheerfully.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua said to Leorio, and I added, looking closely at him.

"You remind me a monkey." Killua snickered and Gon laughed loudly.

Leorio hissed at us angrily, "I'm not a monkey! And I'm not an Old timer, either! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" The world froze and everyone stared at Leorio in shock, even Gon and Kurapika.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"Holy Pie!"

**_OoO_**

Two guys in front of us collapsed, having reached their limit. Gon and I kept pace with Killua, I more easily than Gon, because of my past training I ran for days around the perimeter of the island non-stop. I was really hungry afterwards…

"I'm impressed you can keep up with me." Killua stated to Gon, already aware of me always surprising him.

"Really?" Gon grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. Killua raised an eyebrow at the forever cheerful boy.

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." Killua complained and I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. He smirked at me and shrugged, bowing his head. "Man. The Hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Killua seemed to pout.

"Hey, why do you guys want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked us and Killua brought his head back up.

"Me?" Killua asked, "I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it would be fun." Killua closed his eyes, "But this is disappointing." He finished with a smile, I pouted.

"Well, I was bored and Killua told me about it. I thought it would be fun too, maybe it will get better!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air. Killua snickered and Gon grinned.

"What about you?" Killua asked Gon.

"Well, my dad's a hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad." Gon said cheerfully. Killua hummed as we ran, and I scratched the back of my head curiously.

"What kind of Hunter was he?"

"I don't know."

Me and Killua started laughing, "That's so weird." Killua told him as I clutched his shoulder for support as I continued to laugh.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua chuckled. I smiled slightly, Killua has been smiling more often, having met Gon. I was too distracted with my thoughts to notice Killua's glimpse at my smile, before returning to Gon.

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures." Gon said.

"Who's Mito-san?"

"Aunt Mito." Gon said like it explained everything, but Killua nodded with fake understanding.

"Ah…" We shrugged our shoulders to each other.

"When my dad was twelve he took the Hunter exam. He passed and became a hunter, then left the island. I want to find out why he chose to become a Hunter over being with me." Gon said making me blink. I had never known my biological parents either. I patted Gon on the back, ignoring his looking of confusion.

Killua hummed thoughtfully, looking ahead as light shone from the exit. The three of us smiled and jumped forward, jumping past the examiner just as he started to turn around. Killua and Gon shouted goal together, the three of us tying in our race.

"Yay I win!" Gon declared in a pose.

"What are you talking about? I was faster." Killua disagreed, and I looked between the two, not bothering to argue in my case.

"No I was!" Gon and Killua argued. "I was faster, so you have to buy me and Zakara dinner." I pointed to myself in confusion. Did I just automatically win? I shrugged. I wasn't about to complain.

Killua disagreed saying he had to buy me and him dinner, and the argument went back and forth as I noticed the examiner was watching us. "Hey who was faster?" Gon asked the Examiner.

"I believe you three crossed the finish line simultaneously." Satotz said, including me in his sentence. I grinned in my miniature victory. Gon looked down in innocent acknowledgement.

"Oh, then I'll buy you two dinner." Gon said with a grin. I sweetdroped as they started at it again, the two of them not noticing that they weren't making me buy dinner.

"huh?"

"Then you buy us dinner!"

"I don't get it."

I shrugged. "I didn't get it in the first place." Gon straightened his posture and turned to Satotz.

"Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the second phase of the exam takes place?" Gon asked. Satotz's expression didn't change.

"No, we still have some way to go." I pouted tiredly and Killua ruffled my hair.

**_OoO_**

Leorio was catching his breath, along with most of the other applicants, who were also groaning and moaning. I sat beside Killua with Gon on his other side just as Leorio and Kurapika had made it up here.

"Hey, Kurapika." Gon greeted cheerfully. Kurapika waved and scanned the surrounding area. I whistled, wow, Kurapika was really slim. Killua guessed my thoughts and wacked me upside the head and scolded me.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked, Gon told him no. "I see… the fog is fading." Kurapika informed up, and Killua pulled me to my feet, despite my unwillingness and wanting to sleep.

"Really?" Gon grinned as he looked at the amazingly huge foggy forest.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach phase two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey on them. Be very careful." Satotz said, turning to us. "If you let them fool you… you're dead."

I hummed lightly and muttered, "Cheerful little buggers aren't they?" Killua raised an eyebrow at me as I continued, "I want to keep one." Killua hit me upside the head again, his eye twitching.

"You don't keep dangerous pets, Zakara." Killua scolded like a mother hen, making me pout and Gon laugh at my misery- I mean Killua scolding me.

The gates behind us, where we had run for hours closed, an applicant just missing freedom. Wow, what an unlucky bastard.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in their book to fool their prey." Satotz continued, completely unfazed. He continued his speech when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I mentally squealed at its cuteness and dove to the side, but was caught by Killua who held me back.

I pouted at him, looking back for the creature. I wept anime tears, comically crying at my cute animal's loss. A few contestants eyed me weirdly, and Killua just rolled his eyes.

"…Please stay close to me so you won't be deceived." Satotz finished, turning towards the Swamp. I blinked, having no idea what he was talking about, I shrugged carelessly.

Leorio 'tsked' and smirked, "What a joke. How can they fool us when we're expecting it?" Leorio asked smugly. I looked at him and said,

"You'd be surprised what creatures are capable of when you have no idea what exactly they plan to do to you." The four of them looked at me as if shocked I'd say something smart for once. I scowled slightly, though it left instantly when someone yelled out.

"Don't let it fool you!"

"I just said that they can't." Leorio said looking to the source of the voice. I frowned, they had ignored me. A beat up man came from the shadows, stuttering over his words.

"D-don't fall for it…" The other applicants all looked at him in confusion and surprise as he stepped farther into the light. "He's lying to you!" The man yelled, pointing to Satotz. I nearly laughed, yeah right. That man is much weaker than Satotz, does he think were stupid?

I paused…

Probably, I mentally nodded. Satotz's expression stayed the same as the man yelled out, "He's an imposter! He isn't the Examiner, I am the real Examiner!" The fake yelled pointing to himself. I snorted unbelievingly, noticing in the corner of my eye the clown guy smile creepily.

Leorio and the other contestants glanced around confused and startled. "An imposter? What's going on?" Leorio asked, looking between the two.

"Look at this!" The man pulled out a monkey-like man with hair like Satotz, causing a ruckus to spread through the crowd. Gon gasped in shock, while Killua narrowed his eyes.

"He looks just like Satotz!" Gon exclaimed, wide eyed.

"It's a man-faced Ape, one of the-" Blah, blah, blah. I zoned out, nearly falling asleep until Killua touched my shoulder. I frowned when I noticed all the applicants start to doubt Satotz, though I wasn't fooled. I had many creatures that disguised themselves in illusions or mirages on my Island.

I sensed the clown guy move, shooting out nine cards, three each in different directions. Three hit the fake man, three were caught by Satotz and headed straight for me. My eyes locked with the cards, my eyes flaring a bright fire white and the cards instantly turned to ash.

The fake man flew back, landing with a thud while a few contestants looked at me in shock, then to the pile of ashes that scattered in the wind a second later. The clown man shuffled his cards, smiling knowingly. "I see… I see…" The clown man said to himself. "That settles it." His eyes opened onto Satotz, "You're the real one." Everyone looked dramatically at the said guy, making me sigh with exasperation.

Can't a girl get any peaceful sleep around here without anyone trying to kill them with cards?

Satotz let the cards fall to the grass, as the other applicants stared in shock. The stupid 'dead' monkey creature that the fake had been holding jumped up and ran like a pansy. The clown guy ignored this and continued.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without payment. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." The clown guy announced, eyes closed. I air clapped with starry eyes, chuckling when I saw him turn and bow towards me. "Excuse me for my hand slipping, _ghost_."

I shrugged, not really bothered in the first place. "I'm not a ghost." I protested without much effort, seeing him chuckle in amusement. I figured he must have some information of my clan, or at least my Island, for he wouldn't have called me _ghost_ otherwise. Satotz closed his eyes and said to the clown.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified." I cheered silently, way to look badass, Satotz. "All right?"

The clowns smile didn't fade, "Yes, yes." The call of vultures circled overhead, swooping down to feast on the fake man's body. My nose wrinkled in disgust, ignoring the tearing sounds of the dead man's flesh.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch…" Leorio said to us. I nodded.

"Never diss nature." I pointed out cheerfully, getting more weird looks.

"So he was a man-faced Ape after all." Kurapika agreed.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz explained. Killua seemed slightly annoyed,

"We cannot relax our guard." Gon nodded. Satotz ranted on again about whatever **_(A/N: Too lazy to write the unnecessary.)_** and I scanned the forest again for my lovely cute creature. Comically crying my failure, I pumped my fist in determination to kidnap- I mean find my newly dubbed pet.

"… You will never reach the exam's second phase." Satotz's was saying when I tuned back in. "Do bear that in mind." Bear what in mind? I shrugged, seeing Killua's eye twitch when he saw I hadn't been paying any attention. "Then let's be on our way, please follow me."

Everyone followed him into the Swamp, sticking close together.

**_00000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed, I tried not to bore you to death._**

**_XD_**

**_Comment and whatever!_**


	2. Menchi and Buhara

**_I wanted to upload this because I hate odd numbers (1 chapter) so I just had to make it 2 chapters._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy because Hunter x Hunter is a personal favorite of mine!_**

**_WARNINGS: _**_I don't own HunterxHunter(Sadly), cursing sometimes, death._

**_00000000000000000000 (Ep. 5-6)_**

Water splashed at my feet with each step into the march, and I mentally cheered for my water-proof black boots. I didn't really like all the moisture on this island, the fogs cold and wet child hit me rather rudely. I pouted to myself, somewhat tempted to switch into my flame being form. Glancing at Killua and Gon, I decided I could deal with it.

As we went deeper into the swamp, the fog thickened. The clown man ran carelessly behind us, a creepy knowing smile on his face. My eyebrow twitched at the killing intent behind me, Killua also noticing before he convinced Gon to move up.

"Okay, we don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon said completely unaware of the murderous intent.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua said. Hisoka? Oh, the clown dude… What a minute, how did Killua know his name? I shrugged, who cares. "Staying too close to him is dangerous."

"He seemed nice to me." I chimed in cheerfully, Killua only giving me a bland look that said 'shut up'.

"I can smell it in the air, just like Zakara can practically eat it like a glutton." He said, smirking at me. I pouted, so I have a fast metabolism and get hungry (MUCH) more than normal humans, who cares? I mentally sobbed.

"Smell?" Gon sniffed the air in a puppy-like way, making me squeal inwardly at his cuteness. "Hmmm, I don't think he smells…"

"He smells pretty good~!" I chimed in, only to get elbowed by Killua. Looking to the side Gon called out for Leorio and Kurapika, telling them to move up. Killua make a surprised sound and looked at Gon with a look of exasperation – a look I often got at times.

"Oh! Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua asked. Leorio called Gon an idiot, still running in a ridiculous way. I couldn't help but giggle each time I looked at him.

"What?"Gon whined like a scolded puppy.

"Let's go, Gon." Killua urged me forward as Gon followed a step behind. The fogs thick coat was making it difficult to navigate, thus causing Killua to stick to me. Remembering the time I had gotten lost in the hotel multiple times, I sweetdroped.

I blinked when people literally vanished around me, until I could only see Killua and Gon, even with my good eyesight. Clicking my tongue, I sent my white flames to my eyes, my sight and other senses improving drastically and my iris glowing ghostly. Strawberries appeared in the mist to the far side, making Kurapika and Leorio (And some other non-important applicants) stop in confusion. What the heck?

These long necked, dinosaur-like huge beasts with turtle shells stomped around, catching some of the applicants with their long reach. I watched the blood fly in the air as the beasts ate a few applicants. I sung a tune in awe, wow, never would've expected that.

I could faintly see in the distance as Kurapika and Leorio were back-to-back watching the magnificent creatures. On the other side, a few applicants fell prey to the _claymore mushrooms_- AKA Bitch mushrooms. Killua's hand went to my lower back and tugged me slightly closer to him as a precaution. _Hypnosis Butterflies_ flew around us, the powder drifting off their wings putting some to sleep.

Some applicants got confused and heard the voice of Satotz, which I immediately sensed was false, as the _Ruse Raven_ repeated what Satotz had said before. My eye twitched in annoyance, it was an animal I was familiar with, that damn bird.

"I can hear people screaming all around us." Gon said to us.

"Just stay on your guard. Zakara, don't get distracted by anything shiny or cute." Killua said, gripping me lightly on my forearm. I pouted at his comment, huffing a puff of ghostly fire from my mouth.

"I wonder if Kurapika and Leorio are okay…" Gon muttered.

"They're fine, they are just battling with some _Nuggin Luggin Tortoise's_." I shrugged simply. I had killed a few before. Killua and Gon looked at me strangely. "What? When you're training or sleeping I get bored. The books and internet are very useful." Gon grinned at Killua, who promptly hit me upside the head.

We stopped running in confusion, what did we just step on? The ground gave under us and a huge frog swallowed us up. My nose wrinkled in disgust and felt Killua pull at my arm from the darkness of the moving frog's stomach. EWWWW!

The frog paused in mid-step and threw us up. I fell on top of Killua, groaning and pretending to die while clutching my throat before going limp. Killua raised an eyebrow at my limp form draped over his lap when Gon talked rather unfazed by being puked out of a frog.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and almost sounding apologetic to the frog. Killua held out Tonpa's POISONED juice casually.

"It was from this." He explained shortly.

"That was from Tonpa-san!" Gon cried out in surprise. "Guess he saved us." Making me snort, as I felt the very big to resist urge to take a bath.

"Well I could've escaped. Zakara probably would have fried it from the inside out." Killua dropped the can of juice into the frog's saliva that coated the grass.

"I'm still worried about Kurapika and Leorio…" Gon told us his side thought. Killua stood and helped me up, brushing off some of the slime from my arms with a smirk.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on, come Zakara." He put his hands in his pockets, and let me hook my arm to his. "We can still catch up to the examiner." Killua and I jogged forward.

I paused a split-second when I sensed Gon's footsteps falter and stop. Killua hadn't noticed so with a small glance back at Gon, who was looking off into the distance with a determined look, I smiled and stayed with Killua without a word.

Minutes later we broke through threw into the clearing where we could see the other applicants following after the examiner. Killua smiled, "Cool, we've caught up to the main group Gon." Killua said, turning around to see nothing. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"He went after his friends, he was too worried." I informed him, touching his arm lightly when he looked angry at me for not tell him. "Sorry, we probably wouldn't have been able to change his mind anyways." Killua relaxed at my touch, still slightly annoyed but let his fingers curl around mine.

A sound to our far right caught my attention immediately, and I laid my eyes on the cutest thing ever. Breaking free of Killua, who was startled with my sudden movement that he couldn't catch me in time for when I ran into the forest and vanished through the fog after the cute little animal.

"Zakara!" I heard Killua call out for me, but I was too consumed with trying to find the cute animal. A huge, lion-like beast jumped out at me from the bushes, but I barely glanced at it. My eyes still searched for the cute animal as my hand whipped out my ronin blade and cut through the beast without resistance.

I heard a whimper and my eyes zoned into the animal I had been searching for. It looked like a crossbreed of a kitten and owl, its black fur tainted with crimson of a claw marking on its cheek. It puffed out its white chest in a failed attempted of being intimidating. Cooing, I crouched down and scooped the hybrid into my hands.

"Hmm, you found a pet." The clown Hisoka purred beside me, startling the poor hybrid. I didn't even blink, having sensed him moments before and smiled at him.

"It's a cute little hybrid. I did tell Killua I wanted a pet." Well, sorta. He's going to kill me when I get back, I mentally whined. The kitten/owl huddled to my chest in fear of the murderous intent leaking from Hisoka, who appeared existed from whatever he had done previously. "Did you have fun, clown?" I asked, cradling the injured hybrid in my arms.

Hisoka hummed in amusement, his eyes narrow as he studied me, "You are not as naiveté as I first thought." I shrugged innocently, straightening out of my crouch, Hisoka copying a second later. Hisoka grabbed my chin and turned it side-to-side, examining me.

"I figure you know of my people?" I questioned bluntly, swatting his hand from my chin lazily. I yawned without much care and Hisoka looked on with much amusement.

"You should be over 100 years." He commented vaguely. I mimicked his vague attitude.

"Really, I thought it was 143 years." I let my ghost flames hover over the wounded hybrid, stopping the blood from overflowing. Hisoka's eyes lit up in recognition, and he scared the hybrid half to death when he laid his hands in the ghost fire.

"I didn't think the ghosts had white fire." I pouted, did he really not know the clan name?

"Red, blue, purple, whatever. Did you not read about us in the caverns of my people?" It had not been brought to my attention that he couldn't read my people's writing.

"Hunter's are still trying to decipher the writing, would you mind giving me a head start?" He asked fairly cheerfully, which was slightly creepy but funny in a messed up way.

"I am from the Yorunohi clan, it would be spoken differently in my language, but that is how it is to be pronounced in common tongue." I said, and then cursed myself when I realized I was speaking in formal words. "Sorry, slipping back into my culture for a minute." I cheered, grabbing the tree next to me and slamming my head against it.

Hisoka merely raised an eyebrow, at my odd actions and the burn marks on the tree where I hit. "Why is it not accessible anymore?"

"Yeah, cause I'm going to have a party on my island." I snorted. "Why should I let you people into my territory?" I asked, the swords on my back lighting up in white flames before vanishing into thin air, along with my brass knuckle knives.

I knew I was only causing the clown more questions and making him more interested as I spoke on, and felt the urge to smack my head against the tree for my big mouth. On the bright side, it gives him a reason to not kill me, not like he could or that I would let him.

"We should catch up with the examiner." I sung happily, watching him sling an unconscious Leorio over his shoulder from where he had hid him behind a tree. The hybrid in my arms cooed in confusion, its winged arms spread over my chest and its small claws latching onto my shirt. I jumped in place impatiently and jogged ahead of him towards the applicants and examiner, where I could sense them and Killua.

**_OoO_**

"huh?" I heard Killua say and smiled when I saw him, Hisoka still next to me. "Gon isn't here… and where is that idiot? After I told her not to leave me…" He sighed in annoyance, making me anime cry from my spot.

"Killua~" I whined, making the hybrid latch onto my back as I crawled to Killua, who watched me with wide eyes, having seeing Hisoka next to me. He ignored me, so I hugged his leg and whimpered, looking up at him with teary eyes. Killua grumbled under his breath and met my eyes.

"You idiot, where did you disappear off to? And what the hell is that thing on your back?" Killua said, picking me up and held me to him like I was a baby koala. My ear twitched when I heard Hisoka chuckle at the scene. The hybrid looked over my shoulder at Killua with big copper eyes.

"This is the cute animal I wanted, thanks for letting me get a pet Killua!" I cheered, nuzzling my nose in his neck. Killua snorted and grabbed my face,

"When did I say you could keep it?" Killua winced when her midnight blue eyes became pools, tearing up as she pouted, depression lines hanging over her. "F-fine…geeze, stop looking at me like that."

"Yeah!" I cheered, hugging him around the neck, my hybrid copping me and her featured wings wrapped around Killua's face. I laughed at his expression and detached the hybrid from his face, only for it to cling to my shoulder.

Killua watched her play with the bird, holding her up like he had done so many times in the past few weeks they had known each other. Dang, he hopped she wouldn't realize the power in her kicked-puppy face.

Killua turned when he noticed Gon and Kurapika finally reach the finish point, where they met up with Leorio. "Gon." Killua greeted, walking to the three with an arm under my legs to support my weight.

"Killua, Zakara!" Gon welcomed cheerfully, then noticed that our position. "What are you doing?" Killua had the modesty to blush, though Zakara didn't understand what was wrong.

"Nothing… Zakara just…yeah." Killua scratched the back of his head. The hybrid peered at Gon and cooed, gaining the shot-attention spanned kid's attention.

"What's on your back, Zakara?" Gon jogged over and scratched the hybrid under it chin, who cooed in appreciation.

"It appears to be a crossbreed of a kitten and owl, how is this possible?" Kurapika questioned himself, looking to the sky as if it would print words and give him an answer.

"I thought it looked cute, so Killua let me keep it as a pet!" The other sweetdroped at this, of course she just randomly decided to adopt a pet from a dangerous swamp, they could only guess what it could do.  
"I haven't named her yet." She continued on without noticing their expressions (Mainly Kurapika and Leorio's).

"Anyways…" Killua drawled out, shifting her to a more comfortable position. "I cant believe you actually got here… I thought you were done for."

Gon simply smiled, "I just tracked Leorio's cologne." What is he, a dog?

"Cologne?" Killua repeated. "That was how?" He leaned toward Gon, making me do so in the process. "You definitely are weird, not as much as Zakara, but still." He ignored my yell of 'HEY!'

"Excellent work, everyone." Satotz interrupted, everyone's attention turning to him. "Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best luck to all of you."

"Bye bye Satotz! I love you in a non-weird way!" I yelled after him as he walked back into the swamp, waving to me as he did so.

"That was weird." They deadpanned around me, making me sulk against Killua. Gates of the castle-like walls slid open, drawing back everyone's attention. A mansion and many stations were revealed beyond the gates as a woman's voice called out.

"Will all the applicants who passed the first exam please enter?"

Yes, because people who didn't pass will defiantly sneak over. SARCASM, my favorite language in common tongue. (She doesn't know it's not another language)

The woman sat on a throne with a huge- I mean HUGE- guy sitting behind her, making everyone look terribly small compared to him. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." I blinked at the blue haired woman, wow, she had big boobs.

Killua knocked the side of my head, guessing my thoughts. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." There was silence for a moment until I broke it.

"You're huge! Like a house!" I waved my arm wildly in the air, hearing Killua smack his forehead. The huge man looked down at me-like really down, must've strained his eyes to see such a small person like me.

"Thanks!" Buhara said rather cheerfully, "I hope you can cook well!" I blinked, pausing in my waving, what did he mean? A loud grumbling of Buhara's stomach filled the air and I chuckled loudly.

"You must be hungry!" Menchi said to Buhara cheerfully.

"I'm starving…" Buhara complained.

"There you have it, phase too will involve…" Menchi paused dramatically, "…Cooking!" She pointed at us cheerfully, probably enjoying the looks of surprise and confusion running through the crowd. While some applicants complained, I climbed off Killua-who had kept me warm even though it already was- and jumped in place excitedly.

Cooking and I actually agreed. Really, cooking was a skill for people in my clan who had good control over the heat and amount of flames they used, so not as many of us could cook like you'd think.

"That's quite right." Menchi continued, amused. "Your challenge for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate." A few more complaint went around the crowd of applicants. "That's because we are… Gourmet Hunters!" She announced proudly. The crowd of applicants all began laughing, though I didn't get it, getting to eat food around the world must be freaking awesome.

Menchi looked rather angry at the laughter, but I caught her eye and shrugged, she smiled slightly. One of the applicants closed his eyes in contempt and asked the gourmet hunters,

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" He seemed to taunt them. I snickered behind my hand, I could tell these people were strong, even if they just cooked and collected ingredients from all over the world.

"Buhara." Menchi commanded, slightly irritable.

"The required ingredient is pork." I grinned in triumph, my specialty always was in meat. Killua and the others looked at me weirdly, as I had trouble staying in one spot. I heard them explain, though I was waiting to be set free so I could cook.

Buhara hit his tummy and a echoing of a drum seemed to come out, as he announced "Begins now!" Everyone, including myself instantly bolted for the forest in search of the pigs. A few minutes in, I was up a tree relaxing, waiting for someone else to spot them. I snickered when I noticed people looking behind trees and bushes of _course_ they'd be there.

"Catch a pig and cook it!" Leorio announced, as they walked towards my tree spot over the hill. "This is way easier than the first phase." I snickered and let myself hang from the branch, startling Leorio into screaming.

"It will probably be harder than you think, this is the Hunter exam you know. Besides, I have a feeling your guys are going to screw up." Leorio tried to hit me but I swung out of his reach.

"I hope it will be that easy." Kurapika agreed with me, making Leorio gape at his 'betrayal' and that he took sides with a 'fire witch.'

Gon, of course, wasn't paying us any attention and casually jumped onto the hillside, sliding down with ease. Killua pulled me from the tree and jumped down, yelling 'yaho!' the way down, dragging me with him. Killua crashed into Gon, and I flipped over Killua's shoulder onto his lap with my legs over Gon's shoulder as Leorio and Kurapika crashed into Killua, who grunted from the weight.

"What was that about, Gon!" Killua yelled in annoyance, and I maneuvered myself out of the uncomfortable position and onto Killua's lap.

"Found them." Gon said simply, and we all turned to see the GAINT pigs munching on animal bones. My hybrid clung to my stomach, cooed in fear and huddled closer to me for protection.

"Uh… they're chewing on bones…" Leorio said hesitantly.

"No, it's chocolate in the shape of an animal's carcass." I said back sarcastically, smiling innocently when he glared at me.

"Don't tell me..." Kurapika said as a pig cracked a bone and looked up at us on the hill side. "they're carnivorous?" Yeah, we're screwed.

The pig reared back and loudly snorted through its steaming HUGE snout. Leorio screamed and we all ran away from the stampede, some applicant getting hit by their huge snouts and being thrown into the air or trampled.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio concluded.

"NEVER DISS NATURE!" I chimed in loudly, pumping my fist into the air.

"Stop saying that!"

**_OoO_**

Gon jumped at a stampeding pig only to get knocked out of the way. I 'meeped' and vanished into a swirl of white flames when four tried to attack me. Some apples fell onto the pig's forehead, giving out its weak point and Gon wacked the pig with his fishing rod. I reformed to my physical body and cheered happily, flipping out of the way of the four pigs snouts and spin kicking two, roundhouse kicking another and simply punching the daylights out of the last.

I pouted, "Maybe this is a bit much… eh, who cares." Once everyone got the weak point, everyone stampeded back to the mansion, I was the only one holding four at once, to where I lined up on my station. I put over one grill, and watched the others do so, those idiots not using the right temperature to cook it.

Closing my eyes, I put my hand on the side of the pig, ignoring the other applicant's noise. A light flood of ghostly flames moved from my fingertips to the pig, spreading over its huge body in a wave. The flames were hard to see, so to a few contestants, I looked like an idiot. The flames soaked through the tough meat of the pig and grilled it from the inside out perfectly, the temperature steady and changing only if needed.

Once I had done the same for the other three, I flipped the knife into the air and caught it, cutting the pig and separating the good parts from the bad. I took out the fat parts and decorated the sliced pieces of pig onto the place, sprinkling herbs and spices over top. I didn't hear Killua when he called for me, being too focused on the simple task of cooking. Once I finished all four, I kept two plates for myself.

After hearing a bunch of fails from Menchi complaining about the other applicant's food, I waited for the line to go down. I noticed Menchi's eye twitching badly, probably mentally yelling at everyone. "Hey! Cant anyone out there satisfy me?" She screamed at everyone. Kurapika suggested that they decorate it, which Gon and Leorio agreed to.

To my amusement, all Leorio and Gon did was add a flag and flowers to their pig, which got a lot of chuckles out of me. Kurapika did well at designing it, but it wasn't perfectly cooked. I was last to go up, the applicant looking all angry and whispering that she'd just fail me too. I set my dishes in front of the two, Menchi peering down at it surprised.

"Now this looks like legitimate food, but let's sees how it tastes." I gave a dish to both, looking to the side contently. I could faintly hear Leorio talking about how I was going to fail.

Menchi and Buhara took a bite and froze, I could hear Leorio laughing in the background at my apparent 'failure'. Menchi swallowed and suddenly grabbed my hand, hugging me to her chest were I was promptly suffocated by her boobs. I squirmed in her hold, white fire tracing over my figure.

"The meat was perfectly cooked, with such well mixed herbs dashed with spices that create a new flavor! You even decorated it to a beautiful degree!" Well, that sure did stop Leorio's laughter. "You pass! Girl, you should defiantly become a Gourmet Hunter!" Buhara nodded in agreement and inhaled the rest of his dish and sighed in contentment.

I pulled away and caught my breath. "My specialty is mainly meat, and… thank you?" I scratched my cheek in a confused manner. Menchi squealed and ruffled my hair, "You're so cute!" I felt my face warm in embarrassment and fixed my hair, pouting at being called cute.

"That was so much food," Buhara said patting his drum of a belly. "I'm stuffed!" He sounded like a child at Christmas. Menchi agreed, having all but stuffed her mouth with my dish.

Menchi pretty much forced me to sit on her lap as she declared, "Only this cutie here-"

"My name is Zakara!" I cried in horror, my face flushing red. Menchi ignored me.

"-passes and you all fail! We're finished here!" Menchi cheered happily.

"It's over?" One applicant said, "Already?" another. "Why did only she pass? Is it because she's a girl?" another. "What the hell?" another.

I sighed and gave up, letting Menchi suffocate me with her big boobs. A crash sounded, and I rolled my eyes with a huff of white fire. A big man had crushed one of the poor stations, what has it ever done to you? You're the one who abused it!

The big guy and Menchi argued for a while, and I zoned out, noticing Killua gesture for me to come to him. I squirmed in Menchi's hold to show him I'm a bit tied up right now. I whined, not wanting to go into my flame being form, so I just settled myself in her arms.

Menchi suddenly grabbed the ninja-guy, who was too close for comfort to me, but Menchi yelled at him for dissing cooking. I grinned at the ninja cheekily, who growled and tried to punch me, though it was easily blocked by Menchi, who was apparently taking it upon herself to baby me.

The applicants started to riot against Menchi, and the big man turned red as she insulted him. The big guy charged at Menchi and…. Was promptly swatted like a bug into the sky by our one and only Buhara. I cheered and patted him on the belly as congratulations.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi said, her arm circling around me like a possessive mother.

"Well... if I hadn't intervened, you would have killed him, right?" Buhara told her, leaning back.

"Probably." Menchi replied casually, taking two huge knifes out from nowhere. She walked down the stairs, me following behind with crocodile tears. "Let's make this clear… we frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients." Menchi said, holding her knives out to the side.

"Every hunter knows some form of martial arts." She threw the knives into the air, spinning them and catching them at an alarming rate. "You lack the focus and willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming a Hunter!" He pointed her knife out to the crowd of applicants. Silence went on for a moment until a voice came out from a microphone above.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail all but one applicant." An aircraft floating above the mansion, leaving me jaw-slacked, I have never seen one before. The symbol of the Hunter Association was printed on the side of the blimp. A figure jumped out of the window and crashed into the ground, causing rumble and dirt to fly everywhere.

An old man in a men-robe and sandals appeared, Menchi stepping forward to him. "The Chairmen of the Selection Committee." She introduced, "He's in charge of the Hunter Exam…Chairmen Netero."

"Well I work behind the scenes." The chairman said happily. "I only take action when there's an issue, like now." He looked at Menchi. "So, Menchi-kun…"

"Hai." She said respectively.

"You failed all but one applicant because you disapproved of their reluctance-" Was that old guy staring at her boobs? "- to try new things?" Menchi explained things to him, the two went on until I zoned out, not really caring at the moment.

"Then this new challenge will be… boiled eggs!" My hybrid perked up at the thought, cooing in surprise when Netero started at it from its perch on my shoulder.

**_OoO_**

I hummed as I looked into the foggy darkness of the valley, where webs were strung throughout. "A Spider Eagles Web." Menchi informed us as a gust of wind was blown into our faces. I giggled and Killua clutched my arm to keep me from falling when I leaned forward to let my bangs be lifted into the air. Eggs were hung from the webs in sacks, I whistled lightly, looks like fun.

"W-wait, you don't mean-" Crap I wasn't listening again, gotta fix my attention span…nah… "You d-don't mean…" The big guy stuttered in fear.

"I sure do." Menchi dove into the valley, catching onto a spider eagles web and flipping to a stop. Some applicants yelled out in fear and surprise. Menchi waited for something to come, I could faintly sense the build of off wind coming when she let go of the web and grabbed onto an egg, free falling into the fog.

"H-hey she jumped off! Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio yelled, rubbing his hand over his face. Kurapika seemed to have noticed the build up too.

"No, she's not." Kurapika disagreed. A second later a harsh gust of wind made Killua pull me back to him. Menchi came floating back up, hovering on the winds gusts with the egg in her hands. Gon, Killua and I grinned and hummed in awe.

"That looks like fun…" Killua muttered, his expression reminding me of a cat playing with a ball of yarn. Menchi landed safely onto the ground with her egg, "Now we boil the egg." She declared happily.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon said and the five of us jumped into the valley without hesitating. We grabbed onto the web and waited, seeing the other applicants do the same. Even a few let go thinking it was time, the poor bastards.

"Let's go!" Leorio said, the dumbass.

"Not yet!" Gon and I said in unison, blinking at each other before grinning and going back to concentrating.

"Why not?" Leorio persisted.

"There's no wind." Killua deadpanned, making me chuckle.

"There isn't always an updraft." Kurapika explained for the dumbass.

"When's the next one?" Leorio asked, somewhat panicked. Gon and I nodded to each other and said in unison said, "Wait." All the applicants looked at us, waiting for an updraft. The web strained to hold everyone's weight, and a few panicked and dropped. Just as it was close to snapping, me and Gon opened our eyes and yelled out, "NOW!"

All the applicants fell, each grabbing their own egg (Where I grabbed two) and freefalling into the fog. A second later, we were uplifted by the updraft and sent back to the top of the valley, where I gently landed without worry. I smiled and felt my hybrid shuffle around in my shirt, where it poked its head out through my collar and nuzzled my chin.

**_OoO_**

We boiled the eggs together, stuffing our faces with the delicious egg. I moaned lightly in contentment, enjoying the treat and let my hybrid snack on half of the other. I giggled at Killua's happy expression at eating one, and finished the second egg.

Kurapika sighed happily, "I can see why they're called dream eggs. Gon shared his with the big guy, 'Todo-san' apparently, like the good puppy he was. Menchi smiled at him and gave him a speech before coming over to me and ruffling my hair, messing it up even worse now after the wind had played with it.

"You're a great cook, Zakara. I hope you become a fine Hunter. And I was wondering, what the hell is on your shoulder?"

I burst out in laughter, clutching Killua for support as my hybrid cooed in joy. "I really d-don't know! But isn't it just the cutest thing?" I said when I could breathe again, still leaning against Killua.

"Well does it have a name?"

"Hmm… how's Yuyami? It means dusk or twilight in your language."

Menchi smiled and nodded, the light illuminating her face. Killua leaned back on me, fixing my messy hair.

**_0000000000000_**

**_Holly crap that was long…._**

**_I'm rather happy now, so I hope you all will comment._**

**_Because… comments are a pleasure!_**


	3. Challenging Netero

**_I figure some of my Viewer's are annoyed._**

**_Because I update this story faster than the others and its much longer._**

**_I'm sorry, I have a strange obsession for HunterxHunter and couldn't help make the chapters fast. Im not saying I dislike my other stories, I'm just too much of Killua's fangirl and the fact I'm re-re-watching the anime while I'm writing. Most my other stories are based purely off random ideas._**

**_LOL_**

**_To all the Guests: _**_I'm glad you enjoy my awesomeness, and wow that was a good puppy dog face. LOL, for whatever reason you want to know, I'm 15 years old and live under your bed stalking you…. Just kidding….maybe._

**_Luchiaseiren – _**_I know, I tend to be the type who would hug my close friends a lot. Besides, Zakara completely trusts Killua and he IS the first person who became her friend after three years of isolation. _

**_000000000000000000000000000_**

We were on the airship after clearing the Second Phase exam, with was dark out and we were headed for the Third Phase exam site. Netero stood in front of the applicants with a weird green blob of a thing in a suit next to him.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants." Netero spoke, but my attention was mainly on the green blob which kept making me laugh behind my hand. "I am Netero, Chairmen of this year's Hunter exam selection Committee."

The green blob spoke out with a smile, "I'm his secretary, Beans." I nearly collapse to the ground, my shoulders shaking with the effort not to laugh at the blob. Killua grabbed onto my arm to keep me from falling and rolled his eyes.

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the exams final Phase. But as I'm already here…." He paused dramatically, the tension in the air rising. "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Killua covered his mouth as he yawned, and the green blob dubbed 'Beans' spoke.

"We are scheduled to arrive at are destination tomorrow morning at 8:00 am. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you are free to do what you please until you are contacted."

"Okay, Gon! Let's go explore the airship!" Killua said enthusiastically, naturally pulling me into their circle. I handed Kurapika Yuyami, who was asleep in a ball in the palm of my hand. Then Gon nodded happily and agreed, and the three of us ran off without a word to Kurapika and Leorio-who was complaining about are never-ending energy.

**_OoO_**

The Examiners sat in the room, the table covered in all kinds of Gourmet foods. Menchi looked up to Buhara on the couch next to hers and asked aloud, "Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it? I'm personally rooting for that cutie of mine, Zakara!" She cheered at the thought of the dark haired girl.

"You mean pass the exam?" Buhara questioned Menchi, patting his belly.

"Yes. This year, we have an impressive group." Menchi commented then cheerfully added, "Though I did fail almost all of them at one point…" Menchi began eating, silently pleased with the food.

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming exams consist of?" Buhara asked.

"That's true…" Menchi commented, rocking from side to side with the knife and fork in her hands. "But didn't you notice it? One of them had this whole aura thing going on, and my Zakara had flames covering her skin! What do you think, Satotz?" Menchi turned to the mouth-less man, who set his utensils down. (How in the world does he eat with no mouth?!)

"Ah, yes. I like the rookies this year." Satotz comment, tilting his head in thought. Menchi grinned at his agreement.

"Ha! So you agree? I think #294 has a good shot, and my little Zakara #101." (I don't know if anyone used this number) Menchi complemented the ninja and fire girl.

"I'm partial to #99, he is rather attached to #101." Satotz replied, speaking of Killua.

"He looks like a shellfish, spoiled brat unless my cutie Zakara is around." Menchi pointed out proudly of the girl whose cooking was divine. "What do you think Buhara?"

"Well, his isn't a rookie, but the one I favor is #44." Buhara thought, speaking of Hisoka than of the big man from before.

**_OoO_**

"Hey there! Kids!" The cook caught us red handed, each of us holding a bone with meat on it, when the cook wasn't watching, I snuck some chocolate into my pockets. He grabbed Killua and Gon by the collar of their shirts and tossed them into the hallway, then lightly pushed me out. Yay, special treatment!

Killua grumbled how it was unfair he didn't toss me out to, while Gon just grinned. He ate the meat as we walked, Killua jogging to the window and looking down in awe of the view. Gon and I joined him, both sighing in amazement. The lights of the city shown below us, lighting up the town in the darkness and making it more beautiful.

"It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon praised.

"It's like a unicorn threw up!" I added, causing Killua to choke on his meat from laughter. Gon paused and turned to Killua and me.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Gon started. Killua looked at him and hummed with a questioning look. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"Hmm… they're alive. Probably." Killua said casually, I mentally chuckled at his uncertainty.

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins." Killua replied, causing Gon to stop in surprise.

"huh? Both of them?" Gon asked just as I curiously asked Killua, "Are your siblings?"

Killua looked at Gon and me, and chuckled. "That's your first reaction?" Killua laughed. "You really are a riot!" Killua looked at me beside him. "Yes, my brothers are two."

"Huh?"

Killua and Gon sat on the padded bench, and I followed, leaning over Killua's back to look over his shoulder at Gon. "You're the first person other than Zakara to respond seriously. The first time I told Zakara, she asked if I could by her pizza with my 'rich bunny' money." Killua snickered at the thought.

"Well you're telling the truth, right? Zakara knew that two." I nodded cheerfully, nuzzling the back of Killua's neck.

"What makes you think that?" Killua questioned seriously.

"It's just a hunch." Gon replied easily. Killua leaned against the window,

"That's weird… People only like me because they can't tell if I m serious or not. Zakara likes me because she mistakes me for a cat." Killua teased slightly at the ending. I pouted and sulked over his shoulder.

"I like Killua because he's Killua." I muttered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Killua grumbled, twirling a lock of my black hair with his fingers. Killua continued on, "I'm from a family of assassins, so they're all assassins." Killua paused, looking back out the window, a light in his blue yes. "And my family has… really high hopes for me." Killua smirked begrudgingly, and I leaned more closer to provide comfort.

"But, I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" Killua said, suddenly turning to face Gon. "When I told them I wanted to deicide my own future, they all snapped." Killua told us, his eyes wide and somewhat annoyed. He gestured to Gon, "My mother had tears in her eyes, streaming down her face, as she told me I have potential to be a top assassin."

Gon laughed nervously, as Killua indignantly said, "Horrible parents, right? Its natural their kids would go bad." Killua leaned back into me with a smile. "We ended up fighting. So, I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home." Killua smirked slyly with casually amusement for their pain. "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

Gon chuckled slight, clearly not sure what to say about that. "When I become a hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties…" Killua sung with sparkles radiating around him. Gon and I sweetdroped as we watched the scene.

Killua sat back down, turning to the window with Gon and I when a sudden dark presence alerted us, and we whipped around in the direction it came from. "Something wrong?" Netero questioned calmly as he approached us, Killua and I were still alert while Gon relaxed slightly in confusion.

We stared at each other for a moment until Gon asked, "Ah, Netero-san… did you see anyone coming from that side?"

Netero shook his head innocently, "No."

Killua and I narrowed are eyes, though a smile lit my expression cheerfully. I had barely sensed him come up to us. "You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua commented with a smirk.

"That little trick? I barely moved." Netero gave an eyes closed smile. The air stiffened as the two stared each other down.

"What do you want? You don't have anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind." Netero smiled. "I got bored and was looking for some companions." Killua glared from in front of me, having moved to block me from view unconsciously. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you… any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter examination?"

Gon nodded happily. "Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written tests I was dreading." Killua, on the other hand, wasn't so happy at the moment.

"I'm disappointed… I expected the exam to be far more difficult. Zakara and I came because we thought it would be fun. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua glared. Netero looked to the side as innocent as before.

"Well, now… I wouldn't know about that."

"Bullcat!" I protested, but Killua just grabbed my hand and turned away from Netero and began to walk away.

"Let's go, Gon!"

"Now wait a moment." Netero told us, making Killua stop. It was obvious Killua didn't really like Netero, his hand tightened around mine. "Would you care to play a game with me?" Killua looked over his shoulder at the old man.

"A game?" Gon asked, looking from Killua and me to Netero.

"If you're able t! defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Netero offered, making Gon grin happily.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon cheered, excited. Killua turned around, his body still hiding me.

"How about it, eh?" Netero smiled, succession in capturing their attention. I waited for Killua to answer, gripping on to the end of his shirt.

**_OoO_**

The ball smacked into the ground, rebounding up into the air and landing on Netero's index finger. Netero balanced on one leg, having changed into more suitable clothing. Killua, Gon and I stood in front of Netero, ready for the game.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of this game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win." We looked up to the clock to check the time. "I believe we're scheduled for an 8:00 am arrival?" The ball spun on his finger as he continued. "Well, that gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you like. I won't touch you."

My brow furrowed, however we like? My clan's teachings were brutal hits and extreme flexibility in our compact attacks, it would completely shatter human's bones and our enemies with ease if done correctly.

"Eh? That's too easy." Gon pointed out, "You can't call that a game." Netero bounced the ball on his finger tip.

"Why not give it a try, first?"

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked nonchalantly. Netero confirmed this and Killua nodded slightly to himself. "Then I'll go first." Netero closed his eyes.

"Go ahead."

Killua moved to the side, releasing his grip on my hand and slowly walked around Netero, looking pretty pissed off. I shuffled uneasily, somewhat uncomfortable not being close to him. I took Gon's hand instead, and he smiled at me over his shoulder.

Suddenly as Killua walked, afterimages followed steps behind until multiple of him circled Netero. Gon gasped in amazement, watching closely. "I see lots of Killua's!" Gon pointed out the obvious, making me feel the urge to face palm. The real Killua stopped and jumped for the ball, but Netero leaned back and avoided his hands.

Killua pushed off the ground and shot for the ball, missing as Netero countered and dodged with ease. Killua even flipped and almost kicked the ball from his grasp, but wasn't quick enough. Time after time Killua went after the ball and Netero barely used some effort, having not used his right hand or left leg.

Killua came to a stop, his face facing Netero, who balanced the ball on his finger again. "What? That's it?" Like a dolphin, he balanced the ball on the bridge of his nose. I stayed silent for once, watching Killua's building anger. Killua grinded his teach and dove for Netero, slamming his leg into Netero's. I winced slightly, practically feeling the pain. Netero calmly watched Killua's expression, which turned from a grin to pain. Clutching his leg, Killua jumped around yelling in pain. I chuckled and heard Gon yell to Killua.

"Killua tag, it's my turn!" Gon insisted hyperactively. Killua limped over to us and slapped Gon's hand, who began doing warm ups. Killua returned to me, clutching for my hand tightly, steadying himself and favoring his good leg. We sat down together on the wooden floor.

"You okay, Killua?" I asked, hugging him to me and combing my fingers through his hair. He relaxed in my arms, turning his head to be able to watch Gon's turn. Gon shot forward, his first step exhilarating his speed towards Netero. Gon stopped in front of Netero and jumped up, gaining the advantage of surprise and Netero lowered his guard in that second.

I felt the urge to jump in and attack too, having seen the guard lower for the perfect strike. I held onto Killua instead, preferring to stick to him. Gon instantly hit his head against the ceiling and fell to the floor clutching his head in a similar fashion Killua had done before.

Killua instantly yelled out, "Idiot!" swinging his fist in the air to Gon. "We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua pouted and crossed his arms over my side, because I had turned to watch, my one arm around his neck as I sat on his lap.

"For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Killua yelled at Gon, who rubbed the back of his sore head as he stood up. Gon circled Netero, muttering "I messed up there…"

**_OoO_**

Killua and Gon had long since abandoned their jackets (Shirt for Killua) and were switching places every once and a while to challenge Netero. Gon stopped and walked to the side to catch his breath and Killua began to walk out when Netero looked pointedly at me and spoke, "Why not let your friend try?"

The two turned to look at me, as if having not considered the fact. Gon has never seen me fight before, but Killua knew my attacks were harsh, out of nowhere and ghost-like. Gon grinned but Killua frowned slightly, but nodded either way, backing up to Gon's side.

I stepped forward, just a few feet away from Netero. Gon was watching intently, curiosity practically illuminating his face, while Killua watched passively. Netero stared at me as well, and raised an eyebrow when I smiled innocently.

I let the white flames slowly grow over my skin, my body suddenly bursting into flames and vanishing. The room warmed with my presence, everywhere and nowhere at once. Netero was more alert, glancing every way calmly but more alert than before. The flames called to each other and formed my body as I lashed out a kick and shots for the ball.

Netero followed my pace, shock building in his eyes. My hands barely skimmed his arm and the white flames exploded on the contact, growing and trailing up his arm to the ball. I heard Gon cry out that I was being unfair, with my 'sticky fire' as he called it.

My eyes caught a slight light glowing over his arm, as my white fire suddenly exploded as if oil had been poured onto it. Stumbling back in shock, I questioned my flames silently, though didn't expect an answer. That had been the first time that's ever happened, I normally have perfect control of the amount and heat of my flames, and it was unusual for its power to spike without my consent.

Netero's eyes widened a fraction, but he kept the ball away using his feet, despite the flames bursting from whatever he had done. I stopped, getting bored of the game, and absorbed the white flames again, walking back to Killua. Killua and I shrugged, completely at loss for the reason.

"Did someone feed me steroids or something?" I asked aloud, earning various sweet drops. "Or switch my shampoo with oil? Ah, that was probably Leorio, that greedy monkey." The tense air departed as quickly as it had built up. I slapped Killua's hand and let him take his turn, deciding not to risk having steroids in my flames.

Gon threw an arm around my neck and grinned, completely oblivious and naive to what happened, as were we all… All but Netero.

**_OoO_**

It had been hours since my outburst of flames, to which I had been simply doing work outs the whole time Gon and Killua challenged Netero. I'm pretty sure by now I've done over two thousand pushups and crunches, and I was growing bored. I had the urge to whine to Killua, but he was busy trying to get that damned ball.

I lay limply on the floor, fire flecking over the length of my back, legs and my black hair. I heard Killua crash into Netero, hitting his nose on the back of his head. I winced and rubbed my nose, feeling it hurt slightly. Killua clutched his nose as he stayed on all fours, Netero grinned.

"You boy's aren't getting anywhere, other than the girl's outburst. Why don't the two of you attack simultaneously?" Netero challenged. Killua's eyes narrowed and he leapt up at Netero, him and Gon working together to get the ball. Netero hasn't broken a sweat, compared to Gon and Killua. I watched Gon and Killua crash into each other, rubbing their heads as Netero went half-dolphin again. I swear he must be obsessed with dolphins, I hope it wasn't contagious.

Gon pushed off the ground swinging his leg, as Netero leaned back, Gon's boot slipping off and whacking him in the chin. I gripped my stomach as it ached with my bubbles of laughter, my tears spilling as white liquid flames down my cheeks. Killua appeared behind him and kicked him forward, the ball being released into the air.

Killua dove for it but Netero managed to kick it away in mid-air, flipping back to his feet, Netero reached for the ball but it was batted away by Gon's other boot. "Boots of Power!" I cheered out, watching with trained eyes. Gon and Killua pasted Netero and nearly got the ball when I faintly felt something build in Netero and he shot forward in a blur, speeding between Gon and Killua and grabbing the ball and skidding to a stop. Gon and Killua fell on their backs, wincing on impact. Netero sighed, back to balancing on one foot with the ball on his finger. Killua's bloodlust rose dangerously, his eyes darkening before narrowing.

"I comment you on your efforts." Netero commented and Gon smiled in awe.

"You're amazing, Netero-san! Really amazing!" Gon cheered, eyes parking like a puppy given a treat. Killua grinded his teeth and stood up, his mask covering his anger.

"Forget it… I give up. I lose!" Killua called out with his eyes closed, he turned around and headed for the door, his eyes flickering over to me, I knew the look well.

"Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close." Gon told him, looking back to the clock. Killua picked his shirt up from the floor and threw it over his shoulder, looking at the oblivious Gon.

"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you? Zakara noticed and she didn't even know what chocolate was when I met her." My eye twitched and I sulked on the floor, muttering to myself. Forgive me if we didn't have chocolate on my island 100 some years ago. But of course, Killua didn't know that.

Gon tilted his head in confusion, and Killua continued on. "The old man has barely used his right hand and left leg."

"What?" Gon's eyes went wide I shock.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year and never take the ball from him." Killua informed him. Netero hummed in response and put a hand on his waist.

"Oh, you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you." Netero admitted.

Gon blinked, "So that's what he was doing." Killua laughed arrogantly, in a 'I-told-you-so' way.

"You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon! Zakara!" Killua called, leaving from view. I scrambled up onto my feet and jogged over to the door as Gon spoke, pointing to Netero.

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Killua stuck his head back into the room and yelled at Gon.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!" Killua yelled in Gon's face, reminding me of an angry cat.

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball." Gon said cheerfully, not phased in the least by Killua's yelling. "We only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before time runs out." Killua's expression was priceless as I held in chuckles, committing the reaction to memory.

"Ah, okay…" Killua managed to say before recovering. "Yeah, I got it. Good luck, I'm getting some sleep." Killua turned back and started for the door. "Zakara, are you coming?" I nodded and entwined my finger with his, feeling his hand tightens around mine as he controlled his bloodlust. The door shuts behind us and Killua took off his blue shirt, holding it in his other hand as he kept my hand in his pocket.

Killua was silent as we walked down the hall, two applicants passing us and hitting Killua's shoulder. We ignored them and continued on, but the two yelled at us.

"You bump into us, and then ignore us? You Bastard walking with your bitch!" Killua twitched at the name they accused us, barely stopping as they charged at us. I sighed slightly, grabbing Killua's clothes as he struck out in a blur and killed the two instantly, their blood splattering over the window and hallway floor.

"Killua, come here." I gestured, setting his clothes aside as his sharpened nails returned to normal. He allowed me to pull him to me, wrapping my arms around the boy to calm him down. Killua's fist tightened on the back of my shirt and he leaned into me, burying his face into the side of my neck. I patted his back calmly, whispering to him comfortingly.

**_OoO_**

I woke up beside Killua, who was curled into me like a cat and was still asleep. I played with his hair subconsciously as I looked around the room, empty except for a dresser and clock. Where was Gon? I wonder if he managed to get Netero to use his right hand.

In fact, where was he?

The sun broke through the split of the curtains, the small light making me cringe into Killua for cover. I heard Killua sigh, and his eye's flickered open. He just stared down at me, his eyes somewhat glazed from sleep as he yawned tiredly and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive to its destination." Killua groaned, and we reluctantly separated and rolled out of the bed. I whined and held my side that had painfully hit the floor. Killua chuckled and hauled me up, pulling his blue shirt over his head.

Yuyami chirped from the window, flying in and landing on my shoulder. "Yuyami, I might not be able to watch after you for a while, so I'll send you to my home, okay?"

The bird nodded her eyes wide in curiosity. I picked her up, setting her in the middle of my palm and watched as gentle white flames encased her. Yuyami vanished, transported to my island through a passage of flames.

**_OoO_**

I pounced onto Gon's back as we touched the ground, leaning over his shoulder to look around the new area for Phase three. A huge tower stood tall in front of us, reaching into the sky threw the clouds, the other applicants glanced at each other in confusion.

"Ahem." We all turned to the-pfft- green blob as it began to speak. Killua covered my mouth, and I tried to hold my giggles. "Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this Phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase." The green blob named Beans announced, holding his hands up-palms out towards us.

"No way…" Leorio whispered to us, Killua then shrugging to Gon and pealing me off him like a can opener. I latched onto Killua instead, and he held me up to his side with trained ease. Minutes later, the green blob deserted us into the airship and they flew away, giving us good luck.

"Burn your luck! You pile of green blobness!" I shouted indignantly, making Killua and the three sweat drop.

"What he do to you?" Leorio asked, bending over to look down at me.

"His green blobiness blinded me! How dare he be so green and blob-like!" I accused angrily. Leorio anime fell and the spur of random anger, but Kurapika and Killua just sighed. Killua patted my hair with half-lidded eyes, walking away with me in toe (I was still latched on to him). Gon went down on all fours and looked over the edge of the tower, and I followed suit, jumping from Killua and almost slipping off the side has he not caught me.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked, hugging his briefcase to his chest as we all looked over. Killua's grip on the back of my shirt tightened as I leaned more out.

"That would be suicide…" Kurapika pointed out and crossed his arms. We turned to look over our shoulders as a man spoke. Who the heck was he again?

"For a normal person." He said arrogantly, beginning to climb down the side with experienced control. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem." He was going down really fast as we watched him.

"Wow." Killua sighed out, picking me up when I tried to copy the rock climber. He held me despite my protest of wanting to climb down.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said as we watched him. I stopped protesting and sensed the oncoming beast and heard the flapping of wings just as huge winged beasts flew over and scooped the climber into its fanged mouth.

"G-guess we can't climb down the side…" Leorio stuttered out, all of us staring after the beasts. Kurapika nodded slightly in agreement.

"Cant diss nature~" I sung, much to Leorio's obvious annoyance.

"Cut that out!"

**_OoO_**

All the applicants probed the flooring of the Tower, looking for a way in. I skipped around without much care, but stayed near Killua and Gon. Gon called out to Kurapika and Leorio, and they jogged over to us.

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked as they stopped.

"Look, I found a hidden floor." Gon crouched down and lightly pushed on the flooring, watching it sink in slightly as proof.

Kurapika smiled and went into to his thinking pose. "I see now. So we can descend by flipping the stones."

"Okay! Great job, Gon! Let's head on down!" Leorio congratulated happily. Gon looked at him and paused.

"But I'm confused."

"About what?"

"There are also hidden doors here, there, over there and over there as well." Gon pointed out.

"That many?" Leorio questioned in a lower tone of voice. Kurapika looked down at us, thinking of ideas inside his mind.

"Five hidden doors located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps." Kurapika told us.

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once…" Killua said thoughtfully.

"Seriously?" Leorio complained, making me whine to, snuggling closer to Killua. Killua nodded and brushed my hair to the side.

"We tried opening a door someone else used, but when we tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge." Killua explained. Kurapika nodded and processed the information.

"Judging from the doors size, only one can fit at a time."

"In other words, only one person can use each door." Killua said. "We'll have to split up." I whined loudly, hugging him around the neck and petting his fluffy hair. "Gon and I decided we're each going to choose a door, Zakara can just follow my trail when she's in her flame-mode so it won't matter if she just slips right through."

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Yeah, if a mad angry tree is after you for dissing nature, don't look at me." I told Leorio, who instantly started screaming at me like a mad man.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Gon asked, ignoring Leorio's screaming. Leorio stopped screaming enough to answer arrogantly, how bipolar.

"That's fine with me, luck is part of the game…"

"I have no objection." Kurapika announced with a smile. "Then that settles it."

Each of them stepped near a panel on the floor while I stayed near Killua's, finally prying my hands from him. "Let's go on the count of three." Leorio said to us.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Gon added in.

"We'll meet up again, at the towers base." Kurapika agreed.

"Let's go." Killua said and began… "One"

"Two" Gon

"Three!"

**_00000000000000000000000_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the 12 paged chapter, comments will be a pleasure and will make me update faster if you want more chapters._**

**_And if you think that Zakara is too clingy to Killua, think about how you would react after being isolated for three years with absolutely no human contact and then meeting Killua. Hell, I would cling onto him two. I rather like Zakara's personality, so tell me what you think._**


	4. Kurapika's Rage

**_Here's another chappie for my fans and lovers of HunterxHunter!_**

**_I would so marry Killua if I was ever in the anime (And 12 again). Then again, if I was in Naruto, I'd join the Akatsuki, heal Itachi and marry that weasel of an Uchiha. LOL_**

**_And I'm glad so many of you like Zakara, I'm normally not that much of cheerful person, but I like how I made her two!_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

"Three" We all said together and everyone jumped onto the panel and fell under instantly. I giggled when I heard Leorio yell out in surprise, even though he had been expecting it. White flames licked over my skin just seconds before I burst into the air and slipped out of human form.

I followed Killua's trail and flew below the surface of the stone flooring and down into the dark tower. Killua came into sight a second later as he fell into slight crouch. My flames circled around him as I reformed next to him. My white fire hair turned its normal black with a few curls in it as it hung over my shoulders and tickled my elbows.

Killua grabbed my hand as my white fire eyes turned midnight again, and stuffed our hands in his pants pocket. I watched in surprise as Leorio landed with a faceplant, which of course, set me for choking on laughter and almost falling to the ground until Killua caught me.

Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and Gon blinked in surprise of being reunited. Killua smothered my laughter by making me burry my face in his chest, patting my back when I began coughing when I choked again.

"Huh? What?" Leorio said aloud stupidly, making more waves of laughter build up in my chest. Killua, Gon and I looked between each other and smiled childishly. I launched myself at Gon yelling "Puppy!" and tackled him in a hug. Gon cried out in surprise but started laughing with me and Killua.

Kurapika chuckled and stood, brushing his clothes off as Leorio fixed himself up out of his faceplant. "Huh?" He grunted. "So all the doors led to the same room…"

Gon pulled me up and walked over to the only things in the room, a big sign on the wall and a white post with six objects on it. We all followed behind him, and I leaned over his shoulder as Gon read the sign out aloud.

"The six of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal."

"Six of us?" Leorio asked, seeing as there were only five of us together now.

"Look… there are six stopwatches." Gon picked one up from the post, everyone examining the buttons.

"There's an X and O button." Killua pointed out and we all slid on the stopwatches, hearing it click together.

"Could it be that we won't be able to leave this room until another person drops in?" Kurapika asked, and a shrill sound of a speaker turned on.

"That is correct!"

"Who's that!?" Leorio yelled out, all of us whipping around to the speaker.

"My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner. Multiple routes in this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be key if you wish to clear this Phase of the exam." The voice explained to us. "One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members. Best of luck gentlemen!.. and woman!"

My eye twitched, and Killua held be back from destroying the speaker. The speaker clicked off and everyone relaxed but Killua who had me by the collar of my shirt again.

"We can't move on until someone arrives? What will we do?" Leorio companied.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Kurapika told him and we all looked up to the ceiling.

**_OoO_**

Leorio looked absolutely pissed off, like normal. We had been waiting for two hours for another applicant to show up, and everyone was doing random things to keep themselves entertained. Killua messed with Gon's fishing rod while he sat beside me, letting me play with his fluffy hair. I dub thee fluffy, the Killua cat.

"What if the others all took different routes?" Leorio went on, dramatically throwing his hands around in the air. "Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower." Leorio punched his hand into his palm. Killua watched him with half-lidded eyes, obviously not caring about the matter.

"Calm down, Leorio." Kurapika told him calmly, "Complaining won't help."

"But… What if no one shows up before our time limit!?" Leorio asked, looking down at where Kurapika rested against the wall.

"Then we fail." I shrugged casually when he turned on me and pointed.

"You could just go flame-witch and get to the bottom!" Leorio flailed around madly, making me chuckle somewhat. Killua raised a thin eyebrow when he called me a 'flame-witch'. "Hey!" Leorio complained turning back to Kurapika. "I can't just sit here and-"

"You're standing." I pointed out, making Leorio glare at me again, I grinned cheekily.

"Quiet!" Kurapika shushed us before Leorio could retort a comeback. We all went silent and listened, hearing sounds above us. Killua handed Gon his fishing rod and stood with me. A knocking sounded on a hidden panel above us, and it caved in slightly. The five of us stood curiously below it, all waiting for the sixth applicant.

The ceiling flipped open and a big figure fell in, landing with a crash on the floor near Leorio. Tonpa groaned as he stood, scratching the back of his head. "Good grief…"He sighed.

I smiled in amusement and looked at Leorio, "I guess that answers your doubts, Leorio." I chuckled, referring to his saying that no fool would still be at the top of the tower. Leorio smirked slightly when he realized what he had said a while back.

"Tonpa-san." Gon said in surprised greeting, but Killua just slouched back with his half-lidded eyes again.

"oh."

"It's the old man." Leorio joined in. Heck, even Kurapika wasn't exactly happy to see the guy. Tonpa clicked on the stopwatch on his wrist and cheered. As he did, a part of the wall slid up and reveled a hidden door with another sign on it.

"I see," Kurapika muttered. "So the door appears once six people arrive and put on the stopwatches."

Gon read the sign aloud for us, "At this door, select O to open and X not to open."

"Forcing us to use majority rule already?" Leorio said, and I sighed. "The answer should be obvious."

"Can I go to sleep?" I nudged Killua, tugging his hand with mine. Killua shrugged and nodded, making me press the O before I fell into a light slumber.

**_OoO_**

Killua sweat dropped as she instantly fell asleep on the spot. Killua turned to glare slightly at the fat man when he claimed to had 'accidently' pressed the X button, he was nothing but a burden, even Zakara asleep was 10 times more useful. Leorio yelled at the fat man as the door slid open, and Gon went into peace-keeper mode.

"Let's go, we don't have time to bicker." Kurapika reasoned beside Killua. Killua agreed and closed his eyes.

"That's right…even if he keeps pressing the wrong one, the rest of us just need to keep pressing the right one." Killua reasoned with a bored expression, opening his eyes again as he tugged Zakara into the right direction, following Kurapika in the door. We stopped at another sign, with Gon reading aloud again.

"Which way do you want to go? O for right and X for left."

Both passages looked the exact same, both dark with the exception of two light bulbs in each. The five of them chose and Killua made Zakara chose the right with him, she wouldn't care either way. Leorio freaked out on the results and Kurapika went technical and explained. The six took the right passage, much to the annoyance of the simple minded Leorio.

They stopped when their road came to a halt, because for one… there was no floor to walk on anymore. Zakara rubbed her eyes at her early awakening, whining slightly at the interference. "What is this place?" Leorio stuttered out, looking about the arena.

"I wonder what would happen if I pushed you off." I told Tonpa, who paled and backed away from the flame child. Killua smirked at the thought and gave an equally creepy smile to Tonpa, who was now determined to stay as far from possible from the two.

The area in front of us that was separated had torches on each corner, and the empty, bottomless pit surrounding it engulfed the area. "Look over there." Killua pointed out to the other side, where figures in black cloaks and shackles stood in the shadows.

"He has blue skin!" I cheered for one of them, and watched the six prisoners.

"The applicants have arrived…. And the girl." A voice announced.

"Screw you! Why am I always left out?" I complained, stomping my foot as Killua snickered and rolled his eyes.

The voice ignored me, "Remove the shackles." The said shackles of the first man clinked to the floor heavily and the prisoners rubbed their wrists. A big guy removed his cloak and revealed a bald head covered with a few scars. I heard Leorio gulp heavily as we stared, and the same voice echoed through a speaker.

"Allow me to explain, gentlemen… and woman." My eye twitched but I calmed down when Killua stroked my hair. "Before you are some of the Trick Towers prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Kurapika repeated in surprise.

"The Hunter Exam committee has officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the six of them." The voice informed us. "The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when an opponent admits defeat."

The prisoner who was smiling confidently spoke to us now, "You may pick your order. Its majority rule. So secure four wins, and you may pass. The rules are simple."

"Tsk,… majority rule again?" Leorio asked with his hands on his hips. Next to me, Killua shrugged without any concern.

"Well, I prefer straightforward rules." I nodded in agreement and tightened my hold of his hand.

"However, the actual fights will not be so simple." The voice started again. "The prisoner's sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. In other words, their goal is also to buy time."

"I understand… and we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights." Kurapika explained to us.

The prisoner reached out a hand, "Okay, I'm up first." He exclaimed and Killua looked over his shoulder at Gon.

"What should we do? He said we can fight with any method. So that means anything goes." Killua told the group.

"We don't know what they'll try to pull…" Leorio muttered in annoyance.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe it'll be fun." Leorio sweet dropped my laid back tone.

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves." Kurapika examined. Killua looked at the first prisoner and asked me casually.

"What do you think Zakara?"

"He's fairly weak, five of us wouldn't break a sweat fighting them, well, other than Tonpa of course." I told him after a moment of studying the first prisoner. Tonpa scowled slightly in the corner of my eye, though didn't object. Good pig, he's learning.

"Zakara is very good at estimating the enemy's strength," Killua pointed out to Kurapika. "I would listen to her opinion." I beamed at the praised and latched onto Killua.

Kurapika looked determined, "Given what I said before, I will…" Tonpa stepped forward and brushed past us.

"No, I'll go!"

"Tonpa-san?"

"Piyui?" I asked in my language, calling him a pig, much to my silent amusement. Killua picked up on what I meant and snickered. Tonpa turned to us slightly with a smile.

"I'll act as a guinea pig-" So he admits it? "So we can discover what we're up against. Consider this an apology for before."

Leorio looked startled, as did the rest of us. I was sure I had just told him he was no match even against such a weak opponent, I shrugged and sighed, they never listen, do they? "Hey, are you serious?" Leorio asked him.

"Sure." Tonpa said with confidence, giving me a feeling he'd going to screw up. "Plus, you guys don't actually trust me, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered but was ignored again, making me pout in annoyance. Before he could start ranting again, I told Tonpa, "Just go to your death bed already! We don't care." Kurapika and Leorio shrugged slightly in agreement. Killua just snorted and Gon rubbed the back of his head nervously.

A walkway slid out and allowed the prisoner and Tonpa to walk out to the arena.

"He called himself a Guinea pig…" Kurapika murmured and Gon worried about the pig aloud. I slung an arm around his shoulders and grinned.

"Don't worry Gon, just forget about him! He's going to do something stupid, I bet." Gon sweetdroped but hugged onto me like a puppy. Atta boy.

The prisoner put his hands on his hips and declared, "Now, let's determine the method of combat. I propose a death match."

"YAY!" I cheered, making Killua whack me upside the head to calm down and to stop yelling in his ear.

Tonpa and the others were startled slightly, though Killua and I were unfazed. "A death match!?" Gon cried out in surprise.

"They fight until one dies?" No, they eat as much unicorn poop until as they can one of them farts out a rainbow. I chuckled at the thought, thinking of that website I found and showed Killua of a flying unicorn with rainbows coming out of its butt. What a good laugh, we had trouble breathing at the time.

"No… don't let him provoke you!" Kurapika warned.

"What will you do?" The prisoner asked.

"Very well…" Tonpa said, his eyebrows furrowing in determination, and he took a weird constipated stance.

Gon, Leorio and Kurapika stared at Tonpa like he was an idiot. The prisoner just smirked and crouched, getting into stance two. The two had a stare down for a moment, and the room darkened a size.

"Let the fight begin!" The prisoner yelled in sadistic glee and jumped at Tonpa, pulling back his fist. But just before he was about to get hit, Tonpa raised his arms and bowed over.

"I give!" He cried out in defeat, as the prisoner was still in mid-air. I face palmed and looked at our groups expressions, they were all stone still in shock.

"What?" Leorio asked in confusion. I burst out laughing and rolled on the floor, beating it with my fist and then apologizing.

"I'm sorry floor! What did you ever do to me!" I wept, crying crocodile tears. The prisoner landed on his feet and stared down at Tonpa.

"Did he just give up?" Gon asked, a surprised and confused weak grin on his face as well as Kurapika's and Leorio's.

"I told you he'd do something stupid." I latched onto Gon's leg. Killua's eyes were narrowed in a 'W-T-F' and 'really'? expression put together.

"M-maybe he meant 'give me a sec…'?" Leorio asked hesitantly. The prisoner glared down at Tonpa and asked slowly.

"What did you just say?"

"You win if I admit defeat, right?" Tonpa asked stupidly and touched his head to the floor. "I give up, I lose!" Tonpa chuckled nervously at the prisoner, and Leorio popped a blood vessel.

"Wha…Wha….Wha…" Poor Leorio couldn't even yell at him, and that says something. The prisoners shoulder shook with laughter as he smiled down at Tonpa.

"Alright, I win this round." The sign on the prisoner's side went to a 1. "If we win two more rounds, you lose. You won't be able to turn back or advance. You'll be stuck here until the seventy-two hours are up. Should that come to pass, our sentences will be reduced seventy-two years." He turned back around laughing evilly.

I gave a thumbs up in his direction. "Nice evil laugh, though my grandpa did it better." Killua pulled my hair, making me squeak and he peeled me off Gon again. Gon whined like a puppy and I latched onto both their arms. Tonpa walked back over to us, smiling.

"Man, that was a disgrace. He looked stronger up close…" Tonpa said, epically failing in the excuse department.

"No he didn't, I could sneeze on him and accidently kill him." Killua shuddered, remembering the time when I got a cold, I nearly lit up the forest in white fire. Though thankfully, I had good enough control not to burn everything.

Leorio grabbed Tonpa by his shirt and pulled him off the floor in a spout of anger. "Bastard, you just confirmed all my suspicions!" Leorio yelled furiously, "You're a worthless piece of trash, who's only good for sabotaging other applicants!"

Tonpa smirked evilly, shadows casing his chubby expression. "Exactly, that's what I do every year. And I plan to continue the tradition."

"W-what?" Leorio stammered in rage. Gon, Kurapika, Killua and I watched passively, as Tonpa started speaking again.

"I'm not looking to pass the Hunter Exam. I'm only in it for the thrills."

"The thrills?" Leorio hissed.

"Yes. The Hunter Exam is a trial meant to crush confident young people's dreams. The moment of despair, when ambition and hope give away, gives me a sense of exquisite pleasure." Tonpa said. Images flickered through my mind of my past, of all the despair that my people had lived through. I felt the blood in my veins turn molten hot, white flames licking over my skin and reaching to Tonpa as if trying to burn him to ashes.

"Especially when I'm actively shattering these rookie's dreams. I don't plan on becoming a Hunter. I've already had enough fun this year. It's time for me to bow out." My black hair was turning a few shades lighter and my eyes glowed slightly with the light of my flames. Leorio yelled and pulled back his fist and I leaned forward about to kill him when Kurapika pulled on Leorio's arm and Killua wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, ignoring my struggles.

"Stop Leorio!" Kurapika yelled.

"But…" Kurapika shook his head,

"They want us to waste our time, fighting amongst ourselves." Kurapika said, looking over to where the prisoner watched and waited. Killua soothed out my hair, pulling me into a hug and making me burry my face in his neck. The glow of my eyes dimmed and returned to its original midnight blue and my hair darkened to black again.

"However," Killua said, his chest slightly vibrating with his words, "if their goal is to buy time, then the old man made the correct choice." My muscles tensed at the thought that passed in my mind, was Killua betraying me? Killua's arms tightened around my form. I relaxed back into him, banishing the mere thought. How could I ever doubt Killua? He was right in his wording, he never said he agreed with the old man's sick pleasure.

"Huh?"

"That bald guy is probably a former soldier or mercenary. Had you fought him, he would have started by crushing your throat, so you couldn't have given up." Killua said, his eyes cat-like in the devious nature. I chuckled against his neck and fully latched onto him, though turned to see Tonpa's expression. Killua went on, continuing to amuse me, "Then he would have tortured you, without killing you, for the rest of the remaining time. If he was not the one to kill you, Zakara would have done it for him."

Tonpa shook in fear, his eyes avoiding me and robotically looked back to Leorio, who still held him by his shirt. "Th-that was one of the possibilities it took into consideration…" Leorio and Kurapika just stared at him dully.

"You look sick." Leorio pointed out unsympathetically.

"My plan was disrupted." The prisoner stated with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "I was going to take my time, punishing him…" He said, almost seeming to pout.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Another prisoner said, walking forward. The person's shackles fell to the floor and he pulled off his cloak with a smile. "If we defeat the remaining five, than we win."

"Regardless, we need to win four more rounds and advance." Kurapika told us.

"Who's going next?" Killua asked, not paying much attention and playing with my hair. Gon raised his hand happily.

"Me! I'll go!" Everyone just stared at Gon for a moment when Leorio put his hands on his hips again and looked down at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!" Gon answered.

"The next opponent doesn't look too strong." Killua judged.

"Weak!" I declared. "He will probably try to use some weird tactic or method of fighting so that he has the advantage. He will likely choose something you've never done before." I explained to Gon, who got swirls in his eyes and steam coming from his ear when he tried to think too hard on it. See? Proof that too much thinking can hurt a person.

"Yeah, so don't let your guard down." Leorio told him, agreeing with me. "He's still a criminal." Gon put his backpack and fishing rod on the floor beside Killua and I and started to walk to the arena.

"Uh-huh, I know." He told Leorio. "Thanks Zakara, even though I didn't really understand!" I grinned and waved to him. Gon and the prisoner stood in the arena, staring at each other. The prisoner was smiling goofily and Gon had a default expression.

"Now, then… as you can see, I'm not very strong." He gestured to himself.

"Weak!" I cheered and he nodded just as cheerfully.

"Like the little girly says, I'm sort of weak. I don't really enjoy fist fights or other physical activities, such as running and jumping." He admitted.

"I do." Gon told him. "But I'm not very good at using my head."

"As I thought." The prisoner said. "So I came up with a simple game we could both play." That sounds incredibly pedo-bear like.

"A game?" Gon asked

"Yes. It doesn't rely on either mental or physical activity."

"What kind of game?" Gon asked, going along with it, sounding genuinely curious. The prisoner reached behind him and fiddled with his clothes, pulling out two candles.

"We each light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser. What do you think?" The prisoner asked and tilted his head. Killua snickered.

"Just think of what would happen if we sent Zakara in instead of Gon." Killua said. Leorio looked at him confused. "She uses flames, what do you think she would do?" Understanding flashed through his face, he and Kurapika paled considerably.

"He is very lucky not to have her as a foe." Kurapika said wisely looking down at the smiling flame child. They turned back to the match as Gon responded.

"Yeah! That sound easy to understand." Gon agreed, "Let's go with that." Gon gave him a thumbs up. Aw, I'm rubbing off on him.

"Okay, in that case…" He showed us the different lengths of the candles and made Gon decide between them. It was obvious he had done something to one of the candles, but which? Zakara wouldn't be able to tell until they light them on fire. She could then tell by the difference between the flames temperature and arch.

Kurapika told Gon to decide, and Gon did…. Instantly, without thinking about it. "Then I choose the long one!" I face palmed with my free hand and Killua grumbled about knowing he'd do that. I chuckled and nuzzled Killua's neck.

"Gon's just simple minded like Leorio," I pretended not to notice Leorio's "HEY!" of disapproval, "He might just surprise us again." We all pressed the button on our watch, all of us agreeing to choose the long candle.

The prisoner tossed the long candle to Gon and both of them went to the lowering torches to light the candle. As they pulled back the lit candles, I instantly sensed the differences through the flames.

"Something's wrong with Gon's candle." I told them, making the group look at me in confusion. "It feels chemically unbalanced." My hand twitched. "They switched on the gusts to it will be even harder to control for Gon."

Just as I said, a whirl of wind shot up from the bottomless pit, making the flames waver slightly. The strong wind kept up as Gon regained control of his candle and flame. Kurapika turned to me.

"How do you know something's wrong with Gon's candle?"

"Anything with the property of fire, or anything hot on a scale I can sense to an extent, control and feel. If something is wrong with it, I can tell the moment it is lit. I am more-or-less a being of flames." I shrugged nonchalantly and held out my hand, allowing white fire to grow in my palm, unwavering from the wind.

"Unlike normal flames, mine does not need anything to feed on and doesn't need oxygen. Wind will just pass through it, water is useless against it too. Mine is much hotter than a regular flame, trust me. Where it takes minutes for fire to kill someone, mine can turn a person into ash a second after fully covering the victim." I explained, petting the flame. Killua put his hand over the flames and watched it caress his skin harmlessly. "It won't destroy or harm anything unless I want it too."

Still, Tonpa paled and stepped farther away from me. Kurapika, though looked increasingly intrigued and Leorio had money sign's in his eyes.

"No, I will not sell it." Leorio deflated. "If they tried to use it for their own gain, it would devour the user anyways." Leorio paled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What about you? I've seen you use it to clean the dishes." Killua asked, making the other sweet dropped, what a weird way to use something so powerful. I snorted and left the fires vanish, hugging Killua around the neck as he propped me up and held me in my Koala position.

"My people could never be harmed from flames. The color of our flames means one thing, but we could never be hurt by it. We are technically made out of flames, literally. We're living flames." I let Kurapika examine my arm curiously, letting it slowly burst into flames. My arm was gone, and replaced with fire in the shape of it. It stitched together and reformed into my arm.

"That's freaky." Tonpa concluded, causing all of us to instantly glare at him.

"That's because you're planning to do something bad." We heard Gon say and turned out attention back to him. I simply laid my ear on Killua's chest and watched the match to the side of my eye. "Otherwise, your candle will go out first."

"I won't do anything." The prisoner said casually. "After all… I've already taken steps." Gon's candle flame burst into overdrive and exploded in chemically enhanced flames. Gon cried out in shock and I merely sighed.

"Zakara was right, he did do something to the candle!" Leorio whispered. Hot candle wax fell to the floor as Gon tried blowing on it to calm the raging flames. I shook my head to clear some dizziness, wow I feel kind of drunk. Gon traded the hot, rapidly melting candle to and from both hands.

"Hey! That was dirty! I knew you tampered with the long candle!" Leorio yelled out.

"No," I stated, "Now that his candle is lit, I can sense his structure, he has two other candles in the back of his clothes. He was just using camouflage for the real trap. Both the candles he showed us must've been tampered with, and when he gave Gon the long one, he traded the tampered short one with a normal one." I explained to them dazedly, feeling the fire inside me slightly grow.

Kurapika looked at me in shock. "He did? So he had four candles all along."

"Um, I think something's wrong with Zakara." Killua stammered with an embarrassed blush as the said girl's flames licked over his skin. He felt Zakara snuggle into him, though it was different from normal. He felt her lips ghost past his skin and shivered, peeling the koala girl off him and tossing her to Leorio.

Leorio cried out and caught here, trying to stop the girl from going back to Killua. Zakara bit Leorio's arm and jumped out of his hold when Kurapika caught her mid-air.

"She's acting like she's drunk, I suppose this has something to do with the tampered candles, perhaps she need to cut the connection with the candles." Kurapika managed to say and tossed the girl over his shoulder, and she went limp in a dead-deer style. "Killua, do something!" Kurapika urged the surprised boy.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"You know her better than us! Figure something out!" Leorio cried out as he held his arm where she bit him.

Killua searched his mind and grabbed her face, looking directly into her eyes. "Cut the connection or I will take away your whipped cream."

The affect was instant. She blinked furiously for a moment and looked in confusion at Killua, then tears pooled in her midnight blue eyes. "No whipped cream?" She whimpered. Leorio and Kurapika's eye twitched. For such a simple reason! Meanwhile, Tonpa, who had hid in the hallway, came out and sighed in relief.

Killua sighed, apparently forgetting the whole mess that just happened and pulled out a container of whipped cream. She hugged onto Killua when Kurapika's hold loosened. Killua sank down to the ground and allowed her to sit on his lap as she took out a spoon from her pocket and ate the whipped cream.

"Gon!" Zakara cheered, causing everyone to turn back to the match again, all of them relieved she calmed down. Gon was looking down at his candle stub when she suddenly all-out grinned. The prisoner looked at him in confusion.

"If the fire is stronger," Gon placed the candle on the floor. "Then a little breeze won't extinguish it." Gon turned and ran at the prisoner, who gasped in surprise as Gon suddenly appeared in front of him. Gon was in front of the candle and blew the prisoners candle out, giving a peace sign to the prisoner. "I win!"

The walkway was reconnected and Gon returned to us, blinking when he noticed my face smeared with whipped cream. "I win!" Gon announced happily.

"Good job, Gon! Now we have a win!" Leorio praised. "Once Kurapika, Zakara and I win, we can advance!"

I looked up at the sound of my name and tilted my head as Gon sat down beside us. "Can I have some, Zakara?" Gon begged, eyes shining. Killua and I winced at the expression and I offered a bite to Gon just to stop that adorable puppy face. He gladly took a bite with my spoon and handed it back to me. I heard the shackles of another prisoner's fall to the floor and looked in their direction.

The blue skinned guy walked forward and Kurapika went to the arena. The walkways slid back and the two faced off. The blue skinned guy shed off his cloak and showed us his clown-like face. I pouted, he was a disgrace to clowns, mainly Hisoka. Hearts were tattooed onto his chest over his heart and he was all buffed up. He yelled a battle cry and laughed weirdly in a strange voice.

"I'm next!"

"That's one freaky body…" Leorio muttered.

"And face." Killua inputted.

"He looks like a clown mixed with Frankenstein!" I cheered, leaning back on Killua. I felt and heard Killua laugh. The blue-skinned prisoner pointed to the hearts on his chest.

"Look here! I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number twenty." The Frankenclown announced and laughed again, though Kurapika remained as passive as ever.

"Now we have a serial killer?" Leorio grounded out.

"I insist that we put our lives on the line." The prisoner continued. "I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! Agony!" His words laced with sadistic glee. I raised an eyebrow, why is the weakling trying to act so powerful?

"Very well." Kurapika responded casually.

"Huh?"

"You can decide how we settle this contest. I'll agree to your choice." Kurapika told him. The Frankenclown's hands clenched into fists.

"O-oh… you've got balls." I blushed at his wording, "In that case, I also propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrender or dies. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!" The Frankenclown laughed again.

"Very well. I accept." Kurapika told him calmly. I smiled, Kurapika must've noticed how weak he really was.

"Huh?" Th Frankenclown repeated. Kurapika stripped off his tabard and tossed it aside. (Tabard is the blue cover over his clothes."

"Let us begin."

"Hold on. I forgot to mention something. No weapons allowed." The Frankenclown told him, acting confident. "We beat each other to death with our fists. After all, while I may be hired as an examiner, I'm still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

"I see." Kurapika said and reached for his nunchaku's and tossed them to the side with his Tabard. "Anything else?" He asked. "If not, I'd like to get started."

"Huh?"

A second later, the Frankenclown smiled creepily. He breathed deeply and leaned over, his muscles bulging. My nose wrinkled in disgust, and I heard Killua chuckle at my reaction. "Hey, now. Is Kurapika going to be okay?" Leorio asked. "This guy looks dangerous."

"He'll be fine, this is just a little mouse trying to pretend to be a dragon. He is rather cowardly." I told him. I felt Killua nod in agreement with me.

Gon nodded and crossed his arms, tilting his head ever so slightly as he watched the Frankenclown. "You don't need to worry." Gon told him, being my good little puppy backup.

"Why?"

"Because when I look at him, I don't get the chills."

"What does that mean?" Leorio asked leaning over.

"Translation, Frankenclown is a weak mouse, he's not a threat." I translated happily, grinning when Gon nodded. Frankenclown suddenly jumped up, pulled back his fist and punched the area Kurapika was jus t a moment ago. Kurapika slid back in a crouch, though was unaffected. Frankenclown pulled his fist out of the floor and turned his back on Kurapika, revealing a spider tattoo on his back.

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs…" Leorio whispered. "That's…"

"Yeah, I recognize it. Anyone aspiring to become a Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol worn by members of that notorious band of evil thieves, the Phantom Troupe!" Tonpa explained.

"This is bad," I heard myself say, sensing the growing anger in my blonde friend. "He made Kurapika very angry."

"Really?" Gon asked Leorio.

"Yeah, definitely. They're famous. Zakara and I heard about them straight from Kurapika." Leorio said. It had been a time when Gon and Killua ran off to the bathroom when Kurapika told us. Kurapika's head was bowed slightly, rage flooding the area around him. Frankenclown turned back to face Kurapika as he stood up. Kurapika's hair shadowed over his eyes and a frown was evident on his expression.

I frowned as well, I knew how Kurapika felt as of now. Too face someone who claims to be part of the people who killed his clan, just like the people who destroyed mine.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Frankenclown provoked. My bangs shadowed my eyes as my flames flickered within me. Kurapika remained silent, stone still. "I'm Majiani, one of the Phantom Troup's four kings! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello." Frankenclown introduced. "This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to…"

He stopped mid-sentence as Kurapika looked up, eyes glowing a beautiful crimson. I could sense the stress in his body and hear the slight heavy breathing. I watched, feeling a similar need to attack in rage, though buried it.

"W-what's wrong with you? Huh?" Kurapika was no longer there. The stood in front of Frankenclown and grabbed him by the jaw, lifting him off the floor. Kurapika's fist shook in anger as the Frankenclown choked out, "O-o-okay! Wait! I get it! I surrender!" Kurapika's was deaf to his pleas and rammed his fist into the Frankenclown's face. The mere strength and power of the punch made them both rebound off the floor.

Kurapika landed in a crouch and stood silently as Frankenclown's body fell from the air and crashed into the ground. Tonpa, Gon and Leorio gasped in shock, while Killua whistled in awe and surprise.

"Consider this a warning…" Kurapika said, sounding close to snapping. "First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the Troupe again. If you do, I'll kill you." Kurapika's eyes pulsed with his anger.

"Wow." Tonpa gasped in fear and awe.

"Kurapika…" Leorio whispered.

"Well, saw that coming from a mile away." Killua said, his hand touching my side as he sensed my buried anger.

"Yup." Gon said sadly. The walkway slid back and Kurapika grabbed his Tabard and bokken swords before returning to us.

"You okay, Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah, I'm not injured." Kurapika replied, though his voice was weaker.

"Also, is it safe for us to be near you?" Leorio asked, backing up as Kurapika. Kurapika raised his hand to his head tiredly.

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak. And mentally, I knew that tattoo was a fake." Leorio and Gon leaned in better to hear him. Kurapika's expression was sad and distressed. "But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red…"

Leorio leaned back and sighed putting his hand on the side of his head. "Well, I can't blame you."

"Actually, to tell you the truth…Even when I see a normal spider, my personality changes and I enter a frenzy." Kurapika admitted, making us gap in shock.

"You should have told us sooner…" Leorio told him. Kurapika walked past us and into the hallway, sitting down against the wall with his arms on his knees and head bowed between.

"But this means, the rage in me remains as strong as ever." Kurapika said shakily. "I suppose is should be happy."

Gon went up on the tips of his toes and whispered rather loudly, "We should keep Kurapika away from spiders."

"Definitely." Leorio agreed. I detached myself from Killua and silently stepped over to Kurapika, sinking to the ground beside him and taking his hand, leaning into him slightly. His blue eyes looked at me from under his bangs and he smiled weakly.

"It's alright, Kurapika. It is understandable to want revenge on them, like I have and still do to the people who killed my own." Kurapika's eyes widened in shock. "But my enemies are long gone now, they were whipped out along with my clan. I have no one to take revenge on, but I know how you feel." I whispered to him, so only he could hear.

I felt Kurapika lean into me slightly and he patted my black hair, I sensed I had gained his respect and companionship, maybe even a sort of family bond. I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand.

**_00000000000000000_**

**_I hope you all liked the new chapter, and no, Kurapika is not a romantic interest if you're wondering. Their growing bond is more like siblings, brother and sister. _**

**_But anyways, I'm glad all of my fan's enjoy this story, as do I._**

**_I have, after all read it so many times over._**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


	5. Majority Rule

_EpicShadowNinja__** is back and I'm happy with all the reviews, so I'll update early.**_

**_My school is making us do a speech in English class and it makes me want to murder someone, I don't do speeches. Just… just no. _**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy my story and whatever my randomness makes up!_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000_**

Leorio volunteered for the fourth round, and if he wins, only Killua or I have to get the last point before our victory is assured. Leorio stepped forward confidently,

"Okay! I'll finish up the job!" Leorio exclaimed, pointing to the prisoners. "Toss that guy out and send in your next competitor!" A prisoner stepped forward and I tilted my head.

The sounds of her footsteps sound more feminine, is this one a girl?

The girl chuckled and spoke, "We can't do that."

"What's that?" Leorio asked, lowering his hand.

"We can't move him yet, because his match hasn't been settled." The woman said, stopping by the Frankenclown. Leorio asked her why not, and she responded easily, "He's still alive. He was only knocked out." Everyone blinked in shock, other than Killua, Kurapika and I. "Did you forget? This was a death-match. The fight doesn't end until one contestant surrenders or dies." She stood up, "He's still alive and he hasn't surrendered." She laughed and returned back to the prisoners.

Leorio ticked his tongue and folded his arms irritably. "Tsk… damned technicalities!" I looked up at his back from Kurapika's side.

"But she's right." Killua said.

"I agree." Gon nodded.

"Do you want me to kill him?" I asked, tilting my head. Leorio gapped at me, apparently going into shock of what I said. "Did I say something weird? My flames can reach him from this distance, so it would not trouble me to rid us of the prisoner."

Leorio snapped out of it and shook his head, looking back to the prisoner's side, "You don't need to kill anyone, Zakara. Why would you ask us?"

I looked at Killua in confusion, what was so wrong about it? Killua's blue eyes caught my midnight eyes, and he sighed, explaining to Leorio. "Zakara's an orphan of war, she's seen her share of death." Gon looked back at me, along will Leorio in surprise.

"I have no recollection of any resent past war." Kurapika said.

"Hmm, my people aren't well known. We lived on a fairly big island and so did our enemies, they whipped each other out, as far as I know. My clan leader was doing a ritual when I fell asleep, and when I woke up, everything was gone and in ruin, on both sides." I told them, shrugging to myself.

Kurapika didn't say anything, but left me alone to be in his thoughts. Leorio turned to us and put his hand on his hip, "Hey, Kurapika! Go finish off that worthless trash." I raised an eyebrow, why couldn't I do it, but Kurapika can?

"I refuse." Kurapika stated instant, his eyes closed.

"Huh? Why?!" Leorio threw a fit. Kurapika opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.

"The fight is over. He'd already lost his will to fight when I punched him. I will not fight someone who's lost." Kurapika said this as he looked down to me, as if saying I should do the same.

"Screw that!" Leorio yelled, "Then what do we do? They're claiming that the match hasn't ended!"

"So, should I kill him?" I chimed in.

"No." Kurapika and Leorio said in unison, I pouted and sulked.

"Let him handle it. Once he wakes up, we'll have our answer."

"Hey, now… We only have so much time left. We can't afford to sit and wait." Leorio argued, trying to reason with Kurapika. I grinned slightly, Kurapika is much more stubborn than I thought.

"I have no intention of killing him!" Kurapika disagreed, and Leorio slouched over with a huff. Killua walked forward and called attention.

"Hey… if you don't want to dirty your hands, I'll do it. Or let Zakara do it." Killua suggested.

"Killua?" Gon questioned.

"You haven't killed anyone before, right?" Killua asked, and Kurapika lowered his head. "Are you scared?" Killua didn't say it in a rude way, just concluding Kurapika's actions.

"I have never considered whether murder is frightening. But this is a one-on-one battle. You and Zakara aren't permitted to interfere." Kurapika pointed out.

"Okay, then…" Killua shrugged, looking slightly disappointed. "But we're working as a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish." Leorio grinned and gripped his hand into a fist.

"Oh! You do say useful things sometimes! Keep it up!" Leorio cheered on Killua, petting his ego. Leorio then turned to Kurapika, "Don't you understand you're screwing up our chances?"

"Sorry, but I won't change my mind." Kurapika said without hesitating. Leorio crouched down and got up in Kurapika's face, butting foreheads.

"You stubborn fool…" Leorio growled out, Kurapika didn't even twitch. Leorio suddenly shot up, "Fine! A majority decision… O to kill him and X to leave him alive." Leorio suggested and pressed the O button. Nothing happened other than the sound of the wind. Leorio cried out in rage, "Why isn't it working?!"

Gon looked at him calmly, "Maybe it's because we're asking the question?"

Leorio looked clueless, how simple minded. "Huh?"

Killua closed his eyes and explained for Leorio again. "The watches only work for questions presented by the examiners." Leorio grumbled and sulked.

"I see…okay! Then we'll use a show of hands! Those who agree he should be finished off… Now!" Leorio smiled smugly until he noticed none of us were raising our hands. He growled and glared at Killua and I, "You traitors… weren't you just lecturing Kurapika with me? We're supposed to be a team… A team! And Zakara, I thought you wanted too… DON'T CONVENIANTLY FALL ASLEEP!" He yelled when he noticed the said flame girl was asleep on Kurapika's shoulder.

"But it's meaningless." Killua protested, "He's not gonna change his mind, and Zakara doesn't like making decisions, she'll fall asleep if you try."

"Hey Gon! Why do you oppose killing him?" Leorio asked, turning on the innocent puppy boy.

"Kurapika's right. He was on the verge of surrendering." Gon said and Leorio deflated, "Let's wait for him to wake up."

"We don't know how long that will take. I should just…" Leorio trailed off, crossing his arms when Tonpa gave his opinion, which was not wanted. Leorio gave up and walked past us to the gate in the hallway that kept us from going back, and sulked.

"Now he's sulking." Gon pointed out as Leorio grumbled complaints to himself.

"Just leave him alone." Killua said, and pulled Zakara away from Kurapika and onto his lap. Kurapika raised an eyebrow, as the assassin walked over to the edge of the platform and sat with his legs hanging of the side and Zakara sleeping on his lap.

**_OoO_**

"Is something wrong Gon?" Killua asked the boy, who had stood watching the area for the past minutes. Gon pointed to the Frankenclown as Zakara had dubbed him and Killua suddenly understood. "I get it…" Killua walked over to Leorio with Zakara in his arms, looking down at him from where Leorio laid out on the floor. "Hey… It's quite possible that he's already dead." Killua told him as they looked back over to where the prisoner lay motionless.

"What's that?" Leorio whispered.

"Well, it's been several hours and he hasn't moved an inch." Gon said as Leorio stood up and ran to the edge of our platform, followed by Gon, Killua holding Zakara with Kurapika and Tonpa coming a second later.

"Hey! We want to check his body!" Leorio yelled to the prisoners and the woman stepped forward again.

"What's that?"

"He could already be dead." Leorio told her.

"I already told you, he's only unconscious." The woman said.

"How many hours has it been?" Leorio yelled, "I just can't take your word for it!"

"Then let's make a bet." The woman smiled behind the cloak.

"A bet? On what?" Leorio asked.

"On whether he's alive or dead." She explained.

"What would we wager?"

"Time. We will settle our match through a betting game, a gamble. And we'll use time, rather than coins." She explained to Leorio, and Killua cursed.

"Damn, Zakara's good at gambling." Kurapika and Gon looked at him weirdly and Killua shrugged. "What? I wanted some chocolate and she wanted whipped cream, so she just happened to find a gamble house and won thousands for us." Tonpa and the two sweetdroped.

"Look at the monitor on the wall." The female prisoner told us and we did so. "We each have fifty hours. However we can only wager multiples of ten. We continue placing bets until one of us has no hours left. We'll take turns deciding what to bet on. If you end up with zero hours, your time limit will also be shortened by fifty hours."

"And if you end up with zero hours?" Leorio asked.

"Our sentences will be extended by fifty years." She said and Leorio gasped in surprise. "If these terms are acceptable, I'll check whether he's still alive." Kurapika and Leorio argued, and Killua was stuck in between, looking back and forth to each of them.

"Fine! I accept!" Leorio yelled.

"Okay! I choose our first bet, so you can decide how many hours we'll wager. On whether he's alive or dead."

"I bet ten hours he's alive!" Leorio yelled and Killua rolled his eyes, Zakara was so much better at gambling. They went to go check the body, both of them stepping into the arena. Leorio was right at him being alive, and the girl hadn't lied about him only being unconscious.

Killua sighed, Zakara would've been able to tell by hearing his heartbeat. Though Gon has amazing sense of smell, Zakara can hear and see the difference of every little detail, one of the reasons she was so good at gambling.

"This is bad," Killua said, "It's possible he's not going to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"Remember when that woman walked near the Frankenclown on the floor?" Killua asked, "I thought then that he was already dead. But on second thought, they'd obviously prefer him alive, but remaining unconscious. If he doesn't wake up before the test ends, it shortens their sentences by seventy-two years."

"So if he doesn't wake up…" Gon said and Killua gave his friend a bland look.

"That's my point!"

"That's been their intention all along." Kurapika nodded to himself.

"Well it's your turn. Decide what we bet on." The female prisoner told Leorio.

"Let's see, how about we bet on whether he's truly unconscious?" Leorio pointed at the Frankenclown. Killua smirked just as Zakara raised her head from his shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

"Its Leorio's turn, did you hear everything?" Killua asked her. Zakara nodded and leaned against him again, but watched the match from the corner of her eye.

"Frankenclown isn't unconscious, I can feel his heart rate pick up, and he's too nervous and afraid." I told Killua, feeling him nod. The female prisoner asked how to check if he's really unconscious and Leorio smirked and put the Frankenclown's arm around his neck and half-dragged him to eh side of the arena.

Leorio leaned the Frankenclown over the edge of the arena and put a hand on his hip confidently. "I'll just toss him off the edge." Leorio said casually. "If he's actually unconscious, he'll fall to his death." The woman asked Leorio if he was insane, which made me grin. The woman changed her bet and Leorio let go of the Frankenclown, who freaked out before almost falling when Leorio pulled him up and threw him to the floor.

"It's your turn! What do you want to bet on?" Leorio began to taunt the girl when her hand cuffs fell of and she flung off her ratty cloak. Not surprisingly, Leorio practically started drooling when he could finally see the woman's face. I could hear him chuckling creepily from Killua's arms.

"Hentai." I discovered, bluntly pointing at or teammate. Killua and Gon burst out laughing while Kurapika just sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"That old guys probably dancing on the inside." Killua said just as bluntly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Even Kurapika agreed with us. The woman told Leorio her bet on her gender, which was absolutely stupid, but would likely work against a simple minded hentai like Leorio.

"Leorio will bet she's a man." Kurapika and I said in unison, glancing at each before looking back to Leorio. Killua hummed and nodded in agreement, looking at Leorio dully. Gon looked back at us in confusion.

"Huh? Why?"

"Okay, I've decided. I bet ten hours that you're a man!" Leorio announced. Kurapika's eye twitched and he angrily muttered, "I knew it."

"That dirty old man!" Killua whispered, tightening his hold on me.

"Huh? But how did you know?" Gon asked and Killua explained Leorio's perverted thoughts to Gon. Of course, she was a woman and even asked Leorio if he wanted to check. I suddenly got the picture of Leorio being an angle sent to heaven as he stepped away from the girl happily, obviously happy.

"He looks like a perverted ape." I whispered to the three of us, ignoring Tonpa. The three nodded in agreement. Killua still had his expression of 'totally expected that to happen' and Kurapika closed his eyes and put his hand to his head.

"Just watching hurts…" I sighed and nodded. It was now Leorio's turn, who suddenly stopped having his perverted fantasies and turned his attention back to the match. Leorio started talking aloud about strategies, proving that he was even more of an idiot than we thought before.

Gon suddenly had an idea and called out to Leorio, "Leorio! How about whether or not you're still in your teens?"

Leorio growled and turned on Gon, "Come on, Gon! I don't look that old!" Leorio disapproved. "I'm clearly a teenager!" The woman, nearly fell in shock.

But of course, Leorio chose rock-paper-scissors. The woman bet 80 hours, which successfully stressed Leorio out, because he thought she was confident. Kurapika and Killua explained to Gon why it was unlikely for Leorio to win, because Leorio was so simpleminded that it gave him the disadvantage.

The woman taunted Leorio, because she could predict as well as I what he would choose. Gon even told Leorio to use scissors, but her confidence still got under Leorio's skin and made him stress out. I sighed, how hopeless. The woman started and Leorio chose rock again because of the pressure, concluding her victory.

"We still have a chance, Killua and I will have to win quickly though for us to be able to pass the exam." I explained and Killua nodded. Leorio apologized as he walked over, sulking back into the hallway.

"Next is my turn, how unfair. Both Zakara and my opponent are weak too, at least they're stronger than the other prisoners." Killua complained then shrugged and set me down. "Zakara, finish him off with a quick attack." (Lol, Pokémon reference.)

I nodded, "Okay, Killua."

"Guess I'm off." Killua said and started to walk to the arena when Leorio freaked out.

"Eh? Killua?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damn it! I really needed to win my round… even then Zakara is next! We're doomed!" Leorio cried out. Both Killua and I leapt at him, but Gon separated us.

"Gon… this guy is pissing me off!" Killua growled like an angry cat.

"Let's see how my flames feel when I'm choking him with them!" I hissed, an imaginary cat tail whipping behind me.

Gon sweetdroped and kept his hands up in defense, "Now, now."

"Don't give up before we even know what the contest is." Killua defended, then pouted and looked to the side. Oops, I'm influencing him. "Well, if it's something like mental math, I'm surrendering."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Math? What's that? Do you mean war strategies?" I asked. Killua and the four anime fell, and signed in unison.

"That's right! Depending on the opponent, we still have a chance!" Leorio yelled hopefully. My ear twitched with the sound of restrains unlocking and falling to the floor, at one of the last stood from his place in the back with my soon-to-be-opponent. Frankenclown made the mistake of approaching the guy, only to get slammed into the wall. I hummed curiously and rocked on the heel of my foot.

The prisoners hand dug into the wall as he walk, the other prisoners stepping out of his way, he pulled off a chunk of the wall effortlessly, surprising everyone but Killua and I. The guy pulled off his cloak and Leorio sucked in a breath of horror. Or maybe he's in love…puft.

"You know him?" Gon asked Leorio.

"We should take the loss, Killua! Don't fight him." Leorio yelled. I raised an eyebrow, Killua could easily kill this guy, what's the problem?

"Why not?" Killua asked, sharing my confusion.

"Johness the Dissector." Leorio whispered. "The worse mass murder in Zaban's history. He chose his victims randomly. It was a famous case… 146 people, young and old, men and women, met with brutal deaths by his hands." Leorio explained, as much as it disgusted me, and no matter how much I would like to kill him to avenge those people, he was still weak to my eyes.

"His victims had one thing In common. He murdered all of them with his bare hands. He was known for his iron grip, the power in his fingers." Leorio finished explaining just as the said man crunched the chunk of rock in his hands with ease. "You don't have to face that psychotic killer…there's always next year!" Leorio tried to persuade Killua.

But Killua was as calm as ever as he began to walk to the arena. Leorio called for Killua, who ignored it and kept on. "Damn it, was he even listening to me?!" Leorio yelled.

"We should let him go." Kurapika told Leorio, "He could have a plan."

I shrugged casually, "No, it's just that he's actually quite weak compared to us. Gon or Kurapika could handle him, maybe not Leorio because he's not fast enough to dodge his hands. But physical attacks are close to harmless against me, and Killua is extremely fast, he'll be fine."

The walkway rolled away and Killua was left in the arena against the Johness man. I had a feeling Killua was smiling, why? Because he could finally have his turn. "How are we settling this contest?" Killua asked.

"Contest? I believe your confused. This will be a one-sided massacre." The man said. "I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream." How despicable, I would like to hear _him_ scream, if we didn't have a time limit on this tower.

"Really? Okay." Killua said without a problem. "Then the loser is the one who dies." Johness seemed slightly surprised by Killua's casual manor, but agreed. The man started to speak, but I already felt Killua's bloodlust spread out, and he was instantly in front of the man, ripped out his heart and then came to a stop behind him.

The man clutched his chest, "W-what? I'm so cold." He turned to look at Killua over his shoulder. Killua turned as well, holding the man's heart in his fingers. It was still beating as the man struggled to turn and reached for it. "That's…. mine…." He walked weakly to Killua, whose eyes were darkened with bloodlust as he watched him. "G-give it back." His breath choked out, wheezing sounds from his mouth showed his lungs trying and failing to keep him alive.

The man's heart beat weakly one last time, and the man's eyes strained before he fell limply to the ground. Killua crouched down and handed his heart back to him, he did want it after all. Everyone but me were still in shock.

"Okay, that's three wins and two losses, only one match left. Too bad you don't even have a chance to get a draw." Killua said, and the prisoner nodded. "By the way, you must be itching for some action, since you didn't get do anything. Want to play with me?" Killua smiled, his gleaming eyes cat-like. I smiled cheerfully, Killua was happy now.

"I'll abstain." The prisoner managed.

"Oh, okay." Killua shrugged and turned back to us. He started on his way back to us when Leorio whispered,

"Who is he?"

"That's right, you guys don't know." Gon remembered, and the three turned to him. I already knew this, but listened anyways, watching curiously for reactions.

"Know what?" Leorio asked.

"Killua comes from an elite family of assassins." Gon said casually.

"E-eh? A-an elite family of assassins?!" Leorio gawked. Killua stepped to my side, and grabbed my hand.

"I'm back." Killua greeted us and Leorio leaned back in fear. "What?"

Leorio began to sweat and he stuttered out, "uh..um… good work!" Leorio remembered I was next and eagerly changed the topic. "A-ah! Zakara, your next!" Leorio patted my head, and nudged me in the direction of the arena. I raised an eyebrow then looked to Killua, who just shrugged.

"Make this fast, Zakara." Killua whispered and let go of my hand. I nodded and heard my opponent's shackles hit the ground and we both made our way to the arena. The man flung off his clock harshly, grinning devilishly down at me. I tilted my head, and grinned innocently, increasing the killer's bloodlust.

I heard Kurapika speak from the platform, "That's Alvaster, a man who had previously been the target of many hunters until one of the higher ups finally captured him. He had killed over 600 people mainly because of the bombs he'd create and set up in public areas. He was also known to have killed many using duel knifes, each victim had exactly 32 stab wounds."

"Eh, Zakara'll be fine." I heard Killua yawn with his normal air of boredom, though felt his eyes on my back, watching curiously. I heard Leorio yell something at him, but the prisoner began to speak and brought away my attention.

"I'm in luck, I get my favorite type of victims! Aren't the sounds of little girl's screams beautiful?" He grinned, crackling his knuckles. "Don't you think-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have much time. Killua told me to make this quick, so can we start the death match already?" I asked him, seeing him frown angrily before he smirked.

"If that's what you want before you die." He pulled out duel knifes like Kurapika said and lunged at me. I smiled as he towered over me. "Goodbye, bitch." His knife stabbed into my body multiple times, I counted as he did.

….9…10….18…..28….32.

He stopped and hit the ground before jumping back. The bomb detonated in front of my feet and the blast of air made my hair fly. I inhaled the flames and smokes, feeling it naturally combine with my fire within. As the dust and dirt flying around finally came to a stop, I combed down my hair and let my white fire roll over my 'wound's, making them vanish as if nothing ever touched me.

I yawned into my palm, "Are you done?" The man started at me shell-shocked and fear override his expression. He opened his mouth to surrender, but my hand clamped down on his face. My knees dug into his shoulders and I crouched over his head. "I can't have you surrender now, it's finally my turn. Can you be patient like I was?"

A torrent of white flames covered us and his muffled screams rose as the flames started to devour him at my command. Swiftly, I twisted by body and snapped his neck, in the process throwing him so hard he flew out of my torrent of flames and crashed into the wall, peeling off and falling into the depths below.

I landed with a small _whish_ of flames as they dispersed the silence in the room was almost painfully loud. I stretched out my arms and sighed happily. "That was fun! Hey Killua! We won, shouldn't we leave now?" Killua nodded, the only one unaffected by my show.

A door slid open on the side of the wall and a walkway rolled out. The examiner's voice sounded out again, "Across the bridge, you'll find a small room. You must spend the fifty hours you gambled away there."

"Yay!" I cheered, throwing my hands up, Killua and Gon jogged over the bridge, AKA walkway, and stop at my side. Killua ruffled my hair and took my hand when I pouted and tried to fix it.

**_OoO_**

The metal door shut heavily behind us when we all entered the room. I immediately dove for the refrigerator and chimed in glee when I noticed there was whipped cream. I shoved the 'jell-o' out of the way and ripped the lid of the whipped cream off and scooped some in my mouth. Gon grabbed the 'jell-o' and Killua grabbed a chocolate bar.

Leorio sweetdroped, "Good grief, we have to spend fifty hours in this room?" Leorio fell onto the couch lazily. Kurapika looked down at Killua and asked him,

"Killua? Can you tell me how that technique works?"

"Technique?" Killua asked back.

"The one you used to instantly remove his heart." Kurapika informed him.

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out." Killua said casually, making me giggle.

"Ripped it out?" Kurapika asked surprised. Killua's eyes changed and he released my hand, raising his.

"But to make it easier, I manipulated my body a bit." Killua's knuckles cracked and veins run through his hands, his fingernails elongating into sharpened claws. Killua's hands and eyes returned to normal and he grasped my hand again, turning back to Kurapika. "Mass murders are still only amateurs." Killua pointed to himself. "I used to be a professional. But my old man would've done it better. When he removes a heart, you won't see even a drop of blood."

Leorio laughed nervously, "How reassuring." I hugged onto Killua's arm, scoping another bite of whipped cream in my mouth before breaking a part of his chocolate bar and putting it in his mouth.

Killua turned back to the clock that showed how much time we have left in here. "Well, then. We have more than two whole days." Gon turned to Killua,

"What should we do, Killua?"

"First, we should search the room for any kind of entertainment." Killua started and Gon agreed. We ran off in search.

Killua turned on the TV and pushed in a movie, and we grinned as it lit up. Then we searched through the huge books and crowded the table, looking at the pictures. This was going to be a long wait.

**_OoO_**

Killua was showing Gon and me how to use his skateboard, which was completely awesome by the way. Killua handed his skateboard to Gon, who nearly fell every time he tried to get on it, so I had to steady him by letting him hold onto my shoulders. Gon slipped and fell, bringing me with him and the skateboard flung into the air, whipped past Tonpa and hit something on the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Leorio yelled at us, Gon smiled and innocently scratched the back of his hear and I combed a hand through mine.

"Sorry about that." Gon apologized.

"Too bad it didn't hit you." I told him with a smile, hearing him growl, I danced behind Killua playfully.

"Don't skateboard inside this tiny room!" Leorio scolded and Gon slouched like a dejected puppy.

**_OoO_**

I woke up from my nap, curled up beside Killua with my head on his chest. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and snuggled more closely to Killua. "Can't sleep?" I heard Kurapika asked Killua. Killua's hand paused from stroking my hair. When had he started again?

"That's not it. I can go two or three days without sleep, unlike Zakara who sleeps whenever she can." Killua responded to Kurapika, his chest slightly vibrating. His heartbeat was easy to hear, and was a calm and comforting sound.

"Ten hours have passed, huh…" Kurapika said

"There aren't any windows, so it's hard to tell. But it's probably morning." Killua said and Kurapika agreed with him. Killua sat up and my head fell onto his lap, waking me up more. Killua flung his pillow at Gon, who grabbed it and tossed it back in his sleep.

Killua and I both blinked in surprise, and then Killua grinned and tossed it harder. Gon woke up and grabbed it, throwing it back and soon a pillow fight waged war. I grabbed my pillow and jumped on Killua's back, hitting him in the face with it. Gon paused and watched in amusement when Killua tickled my feet, which made giggles rush through my mouth and I fell off him.

Gon shielded my pillow from hitting him when I flung it at him for laughing at me. I lunged at Gon and tackled him onto the floor, sitting on his stomach and pushing his pillow to the side so I could hit him with mine. Gon chuckled and Killua pried me off him when Leorio turned around from his couch.

"Hey, pipe it down." Leorio said, making us freeze. Killua was lying against the couch and Gon had a pillow close to his face and I sat on Killua with another pillow. We laughed as Leorio complained, "Let me sleep some more…" Tonpa's foot was shoved near his face and he gagged and sat up, yelling, "It stinks!"

Gon, Killua and I laughed at his misfortune and I could see Kurapika's body shaking with restrained chuckles. "What's wrong with you guys? That wasn't funny." Leorio leaned over Tonpa's snoring body. "You bastard, you'd better not be pretended to sleep." I chuckled because I could sense Tonpa's awareness. "Damn, now I'm totally awake… and we still have forty hours left?"

I smiled to myself it was nice to have friends.

**_OoO_**

"Oh, I thought you just had to stick bait on a hook, and you could fish." Killua hummed, turning Gon's fishing hook around in his hand. I sat between the two and held both of their hands.

"Yeah, you have to think like a fish." Gon said and we paused to look at him weirdly.

"Think like a fish?" Killua repeated.

"How do fish think? I though they go 'blub-blub-blub' all day." I asked, getting swirls in my eyes. Gon chuckled and smiled.

"Yep! How would a fish feel if it saw bait dangling in front of it?" Gon asked and held out his other hand for the hook. "Give me that." Killua handed it to him and we watched curiously as he positioned it and flung it, getting it square into Tonpa's empty mug. Killua and I grinned, "Wow!"

"Let me try!" Killua told Gon, and took the fishing rood. He did the same as Gon and positioned it, "Like this?" He flung it and it landed by Leorio's foot.

"You missed!" Gon chuckled.

"Just watch." Killua told us and yanked back the hook, and it hooked onto Leorio's jean pants and Killua nearly made Leorio fall off the couch. "Just as planned!" Killua shouted in glee.

"Nice!" Gon joined it.

"Make him fall!" I cheered on, getting a glare form Leorio.

"Hey, you'll tear my pants. Stop it!" Leorio struggled. The hook detached and Killua caught it, and I chuckled when Leorio's pants were slightly pulled down.

"See? I caught him." Killua bragged, Gon and I nodded happily. Leorio stood up and yelled at us,

"What's that supposed to mean?! I'm a fish now?!"

"Killua-cat caught the big fishy!" I cheered, ignoring him and hugged Killua around the waist. I pawed the air and meowed for example.

"You don't have to get so mad, It's not like I'm gonna grill and eat you." Killua defended. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Big fishy tastes bad." I pretended to gag, much to Leorio's annoyance.

"Why you! Don't mess with me, you fool's!" Leorio lunged at me but Killua blocked him and we dodged to the side, chuckling. Gon rolled on his back, laughing ass Leorio chased me around the room.

**_OoO_**

"Hey Killua, I'll be back in a minute, I feel the presence of tea." I told him, not noticing his sweet drop for my strange love of whipped cream and tea.

"Be back soon, I can't go looking for you if you get lost. Give me some of your flames, and then you can follow it back." Killua said and I conjured a white flame in my palm, passing it to him. Killua turned back to Gon as I shifted into my flame mode. My physical body turning into flames, they were formed like my physical body so I still had the same body shape. Tonpa yelled out, and backed away in fear, making me raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

I rolled my glowing white orbs and fazed through the walls, towards the presence of tea. After about 6 minutes of searching, I fazed through the wall, startling the few people in here and shifted to my physical body. (Yes, her clothes come with her)

Hisoka was stilling against the wall with a try by his legs, I waved to him as he watched me pull the tray of tea off the weird rack and plopped down beside him. Number 294, the ninja guy was here, chewing on the weird snacks that came with the tea, as well has the human pincushion.

"Zakara, applicant #101. You are disqualified-" The speaker started but I interrupted him.

"Why should I be disqualified? I came here fairly, I used my abilities. Therefore, I wasn't cheating, it was simply a war strategy." I said and paused for a moment, "I guess. Besides, I came here for the tea. It's awesome by the way."

"But-"

"There is no rule against using your power to get here, is there? And I'm going back to my team after I steal some more of your tea." I told him, I noticed Hisoka smirked beside me and he petted my hair. The pincushion man had a weird look when he was watching me, and released a strange aura.

I ignored it at first, but the pressure built up, and I pouted, spouting a torrent of fire in his direction like an annoyed dragon would. I jumped to my feet and stole some of the cups of tea, and shifted into my flame being. I was starting to exit when I hear, "Applicant 101# passed." I grinned and vanished.

**_OoO_**

I slept comfortably between Killua and Gon, snuggled up to both of them. Gon was leaning against my back, and Killua's body was slightly curved towards mine. Kurapika had fallen asleep sitting up, with a book in his lap.

When we woke up, a full scale pillow fight started up again and we wrestled back and forth, tackling each other, throwing pillows back and forth and whacking each other upside the head with them.

A while later, Gon, Killua and I were going exercises. We did handstand pushups in sync as Leorio across the room with his own exercises. We only had eight more hours, and were very bored already.

We ate together, Killua tried to shove that nasty jello into my mouth, and successes. It was disgusting other than the fruit flavor, but the sliminess made me faint. I shudder just remembering it, nasty jello.

I sat by Kurapika and read some of the books he had already finished, leaning against his side as I did so. We had three more hours now, and Killua and Gon have been playing a simple game to entertain them.

Gon stretched and eagerly waited by the door with the rest of us. Just two more minutes to go! The door buzzed and opened, Gon running inside before the rest of us. Leorio yelled after Gon, but I pinched his side and jogged after Gon, ignoring Leorio's yells, and grabbed Killua's hand once he caught up.

It took thirty minutes just to return to the arena from before, and Leorio started complaining as soon as he caught hit breath. "We should have taken those stairs down." Killua sighed.

"Shut up!" Leorio yelled in his face as Killua and I turned away innocently. "We all agreed on this route!"

We went down tracks in a coal shaft, and then we crossed a puzzle-like course where Leorio almost fell off. Then we ran away from a giant rock chasing us, until we turned the corner and it crashed to a stop in the wall. Killua and I whipped away the dust on each other, Killua complaining about it.

"We need to hurry, we only have one hour left!"

**_OoO_**

We stopped at a door that made us chose whether or not to open it. There were 5 O's and 1 X, A vein grew on Leorio's temple and he yelled at Tonpa. But it was a false alarm as Gon had accidently pressed the wrong one. Leorio and Tonpa started to fight again, and Leorio ignored Kurapika when he tried to calm them down.

I sighed and shook my head, clutching onto Killua's hand. The two got into fighting positions and Gon tried to stop them. "Stop this, guys. It's my fault for pressing the wrong button."Killua and I turned to the door as it opened and Killua muttered, "Stupid. We're moving on."

"Wait Killua, Zakara!" Gon yelled back for us but we popped out heads back in, grinning.

"Hey, Gon… We're getting close to the goal."

**_OoO_**

"Eh, lets see…" Killua muttered. "'This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Chose O or X.' That's it." Killua finished reading off the sign.

"Am I ready? You bet." Leorio spoke to himself, and the results showed up, with Tonpa pressing the X. Leorio growled and looked back at him, but Kurapika stopped him from fighting. A red glow came from the weird statue hanging over the door.

"Please select a path," The examiners voice came from the statue, "There are two choices. One path allows six to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three, but is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press O for the long and difficult, and X or the short and easy. If X is selected, two people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs before the door will open. The two chained members, will be unable to move until time limit expires."

The shine of the blades and other weapons lining the wall caught my attention, so shiny! Killua spoke, bringing me out of my daze, "The examiners were very prepared. I think they have every weapon under the sun here."

"Two out of six…" Kurapika worried to himself.

I lifted my hand, "Make that two out of five. When I went for some tea, it was at the goal line. The examiner tried to disqualify me, but I outwitted them and managed to pass. So it's just you five you have to worry about." I told them, chuckling at their expressions.

"But we are supposed to fight, to decide the three to pass?" Kurapika went on, quickly recovering. Kurapika was beginning to get used to the small war orphan's surprises.

"Let me make this clear," Leorio said, also recovering. "I'm going to press X. But I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the three." Tonpa started to taunt Leorio, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I sensed Tonpa back up and reach for one of the weapons on the wall before flinging it at Leorio. Leorio and Tonpa battled it out, ignoring Kurapika and Gon's disagreement. It was then that Tonpa's long AX buried itself into the wall deeply. Gon and I gasped, and I noticed the walls were much softer than normal, could we improvise?

Killua raised his hand and stepped in front of me, his nails elongating as his eyes narrowed. "I guess we have no choice." Gon backed up and took a ax from the wall.

**_OoO_**

Killua, Gon, Kurapika and I walked through the door into the goal room and the examiner called their names. "Applicant 101# Zakara, you already passed." I grinned cheekily.

"I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path." Killua told us as he and I stretched.

"That was really close!" Gon cheered happily, and Kurapika returned his smile.

"My hands are covered in blisters."

"Same here." Leorio choked out as he and Tonpa made their way over, shoving their elbows at each other. "My hands are blistered, but all six of us cleared the tower together." Leorio said and ruffled Gon's spiky hair. "All thanks to Gon!"

"Good puppy!" I cheered and grabbed onto both Killua and Gon's hand. Gon grinned sheepishly in return. Once Gon and I explained how the wall could be easily broken down with some work, we all had entered the long path and destroyed the wall to go down the slide and made it to the finish just in time.

"Man, I can't believe you guys actually came up with that idea on the spot." Leorio smiled down at us and he both grinned cheekily to each other.

"Great minds think alike!" I announced.

Killua muttered, "Or both of you are just simple-minded." I bit his hand in retaliation, much to his annoyance. A loud buzz went through the area and the examiner spoke to us.

"The third phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has died." The door on the rock side opened and light poured in. Ah, how I'm missed the light!

**_00000000000000_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed the long chapter!_**

**_It was 7,000 some words and it took a while!_**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


End file.
